Apostando Alto
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: As irmãs Black resolvem fazer uma aposta entre si e, para infelicidade de Sirius, James e Remus, eles acabam se envolvendo na disputa. [JN:SB]
1. A FORMATURA

**Capitulo I – Formatura**

-Ela está linda, não está?

-Claro que está. Ela é uma de nós, se esqueceu?

A mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes sorriu.

-É verdade... Alias, ela é a MAIS bonita de nós.

A outra engasgou com um gole de bebida.

-Ai você já está exagerando – esbravejou, jogando uma mexa do denso cabelo negro para trás – Ela precisa melhorar muito para ser melhor que eu, pelo menos... Olha aquele cabelo, por exemplo, muito claro, já cansei de dizer isso.Mas ela insiste naquele tom aguado, ainda mais agora, diz que combina com os do Malfoy...

Andrômeda soltou uma forte gargalhada. A forma como a irmã mais velha pronunciava o nome do namorado da caçula sempre causava-lhe aquela reação.

Enquanto isso Bellatrix mirava o casal que dançava a valsa a poucos metros da mesa onde se encontravam, com certo nojo.

-Os perfeitinhos da mamãe... – resmungou.

-Também pudera, ela é a mais nova e a "única a arrumar um namorado decente" – disse imitando a voz pomposa da mãe.

A mulher de 23 anos fez cara de desdém.

-E desde quando aquela lá sabe o que é um "namorado decente"? Ela se casou com o papai, por Merlin!

-O melhor partido da cidade...

-Segundo melhor! Se ela fosse tão inteligente como diz teria se casado com o irmão mais velho.

Andrômeda riu novamente. Fazia tanto tempo que ela e Bellatrix não conversavam. Apesar de estudarem na mesma Universidade as duas mal se viam, seus cursos exigiam bem mais que Hogwarts no colegial. E, dentro em breve Narcisa, a mais nova das três também saberia o que era isso. Depois daquele baile ela estaria formada.

-Cisa já sabe o que vai fazer na faculdade?

-Ah, claro... Vai seguir a brilhante carreira de dona de casa.

-Mamãe acha fascinante, Bella.

-Eu acho um desperdiço. E, logicamente a minha opinião vale mais.

-Não para a Cisa... – Andrômeda voltou a olhar o casal que dançava – pelo menos ela parece apaixonada.

-Não me faça rir, Dro! Nós duas sabemos muito bem de quem aquela safada gosta. E sabemos muito bem também que ela é dissimulada e falsa o suficiente para fazer aquela carinha de apaixonada para quem bem entender.

-Como você alias...

Bella tomou mais um gole da bebida antes de completar.

-Aprendeu comigo, melhor dizendo.

Voltou a beber o drinque, despreocupada, enquanto olhava os demais casais. Até que soltou um muxoxo.

-Que foi?

-Olha lá seu predileto... – apontou um outro casal na pista – Muito mal acompanhado como de costume. Olha o decote daquela piranha... que coisa mais vulgar... – deu de ombros e voltou a beber o drinque – Bem a cara dele, alias.

-Sirius tem bom gosto, mana. Garanto que ela é gente boa.

-Andrômeda, querida... Nenhuma mulher que quer chamar mais atenção do que eu numa festa pode ser considerada "gente boa"... Não no meu dicionário.

-Por Merlin Bella, quem te disse que ela quer chamar atenção...

-Com aquele decote? Lógico que ela quer.

-Você está com ciúmes, isso sim. – alfinetou a outra.

-Ciúmes de quem, do Sirius? – Bellatrix soltou uma enorme gargalhada, como a muito Andrômeda não a via fazer – Claro, claro... – concordou falsamente com a irmã, depois voltou a olhar para o primo de rabo de olho – Sabe, talvez um dia... Quando ele virar homem, logicamente... Eu até possa pensar na possibilidade de dar lhe uma chance para entrar para o seleto grupo de homens que tiveram o prazer de dormir comigo. E só vou abrir essa exceção por conta do sobrenome atraente que ele tem, detesto caras mais novos.

-Ah, só por causa do sobrenome, é? Você não acha ele bonito?

-Não. Por que, deveria?

-Bella, ele é considerado o cara mais bonito que já pisou em Hogwarts, sabia?

-Grande coisa. Nós duas sabemos muito bem... você melhor do que eu, alias... Que o mundo não se resume a Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Bellatrix sorriu enigmática.

-Diz pra mim quem é o cara vai, maninha.

-Que cara, Bellatrix?

-O cara que você ta namorando.

-Eu não to namorando ninguém, da onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida?

-Ta bom, ta bom, se não quer me contar eu descubro sozinha...

-Descobre o que?

Elas nem haviam percebido que a valsa terminara. Narcisa havia se aproximado da mesa a tempo de ouvir a última frase de Bellatrix.

-Olá maninha... Cadê a toupera, digo, o seu namorado?

-Foi pegar um copo de ponche para mim. – respondeu a loira sem ligar para o insulto – Então, sobre o que falavam?

-Nada.

-Sobre o namoradinho da Dro.

-Você ta namorando, Dro?

-Não to namorando coisa nenhuma, isso é besteira da Bella.

-Se fosse besteira você não estaria nervosa.

-Não estou nervosa, Narcisa.

-Está sim. Você só roda o copo desse jeito quando está nervosa, sabia.

Andrômeda soltou o copo de supetão.

-Você é muito enxerida, guria! – gritou, ao perceber que praticamente se denunciara, mas é claro que negaria até o fim.

-Sou observadora, é diferente. Uma verdadeira águia, por asism dizer. Alias... Garanto que esse seria o meu animago.

Bellatrix, que até então estava se divertindo aenas escutando a discução das duas não pode conter uma nova gargalhada.

-Animago, irmã? Por Merlin! Desde quando você tem capacidade para desenvolver animagia, heim? Que eu saiba quase reprovou em transfiguração.

Narcisa a encarou séria.

-Ah senhorita perfeita por acaso tem?

-Lógico que sim, bebê...

-Então porque não é uma animaga já? Se é tão inteligente...

-Por que não quero, querida... se quisesse já seria a muito tempo.

-Ai, Bella, para de contar vantagem, vai. – resmungou Andrômeda – Animagia é bem complicado e você sabe disso.

-Exatamente por isso que estou dizendo que é algo inviável para a lourinha aqui.

-Pois garanto que posso conseguir aprender animagia antes que qualquer uma de vocês.

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos daquela forma que costumava meter medo nas irmãs quando eram pequenas.

-Isso é uma aposta, criança?

-Por que não? – perguntou narcisa, com pompa.

-Cisa... Não entra no jogo dela...

-Sei que sou melhor que você, Bellatrix. E posso te provar isso a quando você quiser.

-Muito bem, aposta feita então. A primeira de nós três a aprender animagia ganha.

-Ei! Não me ponham nesse rolo!

-Que foi, Dro... Ta com medo de perder para a Cisa?

-Claro que não... Mas virar animago requer muito tempo, é cheio de burocracia, o Ministério...

-Quem falou em Ministério aqui?

Andrômeda olhou surpresa para a irmã, depois se auto censurou, o que mais poderia esperar de Bellatrix?

-É apenas uma disputa interna de família... – disse Narcisa, concordando com a mais velha – Na verdade só temos um problema. O que a vencedora ganha?

-Que tal um troféu?

-Tipo o que, Bella?

-Algo que a vencedora queira das outras duas, claro.

Narcisa se pois pensativa.

-Como por exemplo aquele seu penhoar que você ganhou da vovó de 15 anos?

Bellatrix arqueou a sombrancelha esquerda, depois abriu um sorriso cínico.

-Feito. Mas eu vou querer o seu colar de esmeraldas.

-Mas foi o Lucio que me deu!

A mais velha deu de ombros.

-Trate de estudar se não quer perde-lo, então... E você, Dro... O que vai querer?

-Já disse que estou fora, Bellatrix. Eu não vou participar disso.

-Nem se tiver a chance de ficar com aquele livro sobre poções... O tal antiqüíssimo, o último exemplar da face da Terra e blábláblá... Que você diz que só junta poeira na minha escrivaninha...

-E com a minha coleção exclusiva de potes para ervas, indiana. – completou Narcisa.

Andrômeda olhou de uma para outra, incrédula.

-Isso é golpe baixo.

-Nós sabemos... – disseram juntas.

-E... Se eu perder... O que vocês iriam querer?

-O nome. – os olhos de Bellatrix pareciam faiscar de curiosidade – Do namoradinho.

-Não tem namorado nenhum, Bella.

-Melhor para você. Se realmente não tiver não vai nos dever nada se perder. – disse Narcisa.

-Agora, você sabe bem que, caso haja um namoradinho mesmo, você terá que nos dizer quem é...

-Certo então... fechado. – ela levantou da mesa – Mas já vou avisando que essa vocês perderam.

-Vai sonhando Dro! – riu Bellatrix – Pode se preparar pra dizer o nome do cunhadinho misterioso por que eu não pretendo perder meu livro de poções, muito menos meu penhoar predileto.

Andrômeda saiu dali certa de ter se metido na pior roubada do mundo. Uma aposta com Bellatrix e Narcisa? A onde ela estava com a cabeça... E ainda por cima; ANIMAGIA! Nunca se quer pensou em estudar aquela porcaria e agora teria que aprender o mais rápido possível, ou então teria que contar as irmãs que estava de caso com um trouxa.

Definitivamente precisava de ajuda. E só tinha uma pessoa que poderia lhe dar alguma idéia... Afinal, ele sempre tinha idéias.


	2. RECRUTANDO AJUDA

**Capítulo II – Recrutando ajuda**

Ela levou um bom tempo para encontra-lo, numa das varandas. Estava tão nervosa e entretida com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que atrapalhava algo mais que uma simples conversa quando se aproximou.

-Sirius, ainda bem que te encontrei eu... Ah! – ela viu o primo soltar a boca de uma garota (que usava um vestido sem ennhum decote a mostra, pode perceber) e rubrou no mesmo instante – Desculpa, to atrapalhando...

-Oi Dro! Prima! Que saudades!

-Nem parecia que ele estava beijando a garota segundo antes. Sirius a abraçou daquela forma calorosa que tinha de demonstar quanto sentia sua falta sempre que se encontravam.

-Não ta atrapalhando nada não... Até por que a Edrin já estava indo embora, não é?

A garota fez um biquinho encimado, mas Sirius pareceu irredutível, sendo assim ela se levantou e, apos mais um longo beijo que arrancou dele, saiu.

Ele riu antes de voltar a encarar a prima.

-O que o senhor estava fazendo? – ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo que colocava a mão na cintura.

-Eu? Me despedindo ué...

Ela olhou na direção em que a moça saíra.

-Mas aquela não era o seu par na valsa.

-Não... – ele deu de ombros – O que eu posso fazer se tenho muiiiitttaaasss amigas para me despedir?

-Ai Sirius! Quando vai largar mão de ser cafajeste, heim?

-Quando deixar de ser um Black, quem sabe... – ele riu da prorpia piada, afinal, mesmo querendo e não se considerando como tal, ele seria para sempre um Black, era algo que não podia mudar – Desculpe por não ter te cumprimentado na mesa, mas... você sabe.

-Tudo bem... Nem sei o que podia acontecer se você se aproximasse... Por isso resolvi te procurar, para te dar os parabéns. Quem diria, meu priminho se formando em Hogwarts. Mas dois anos e o Régulos também se forma... estamos ficando velhos.

-Experientes... Mas e ai, como estão as coisas na faculdade?

-Bem...

-E o namoro?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Ainda não sei como dizer a família.

-Já falei o que penso por carta, não foi... QUE SE DANE A FAMILIA!

-É... Eu sei qual a sua opinião... Pode deixar. Assim que tiver certeza que é com o Ted que quero mesmo ficar eu vou me danar pra família. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, preciso de sua ajuda para outra coisa.

Ele a olhou curioso.

-Bom, na verdade é mais uma idéia. Eu me meti num rolo por causa da Bella e da Cisa, não vem ao caso agora o por que... Mas o fato é que eu tenho que aprender algo e rápido.

-Aprender? Precisa do que, de um professor?

-É, mais ou menos isso. Mas não posso pedir ajuda a nenhum dos meus porque... bom... não é algo muito licito.

Sirius deu a sua tradicional gargalhada, mais parecida com um latido de cão.

-Minha prima certinha quer aprender algo ilícito? Céus, o mundo tem concerto! Não acredito nisso!

-Não brinque Sirius, é sério... Preciso de ajuda.

-Ele segurou o riso e tentou pensar.

-Bom, se precisa de um professor, acho que conheço alguém que pode te ajudar.

-Quem?

-O Remo. – o nome era familiar, mas Andrômeda não conseguia lembrar da onde – Meu amigo de sala...

-Formando? Não, não Sirius, preciso de alguém mais avançado e...

-Vai por mim Dro, se precisa aprender algo rápido, vai precisar de livros, e eu não conheço ninguém que saiba mais de livros do que o Remo. Ele vai te ajudar, pode ter certeza.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

-Bom, acho que para começar vai ser bom... Me faça um favor, pergunte se ele pode me dar essa força e peça para me escrever... O mais rápido possível.

-Pode deixar comigo. – ele deu um beijo em sua testa, com 17 anos o rapaz já era pelo menos um palmo mais alto que a jovem de 20.

-Andrômeda devolveu-lhe o cumprimento, na bochecha e retornou o salão.

-Sirius esperou a prima se afastar fingindo uma paciência que não tinha. Já estava infinitamente atrasado, precisava chegar ao jardim da ala sul para mais uma despedida. Dispensar a menina em alguns minutos e voltar a tempo para o salão... Sua companhia já devia estar desconfiada.

-Por isso nem pensou duas vezes em se transformar num enorme cachorro preto para percorrer mais rapidamente o percurso. Deu certo, chegou ao local a tempo de se recompor, antes da garota chegar.

-Olá, Larrence... – disse meloso quando ela apareceu.

Mais uns quinze minutos de "despedidas" e ele arrumou uma nova desculpa para faze-la ir embora. Como a anterior, Larrence também fez biquinho, mas acabou aceitando se retirar.

Ele suspirou satisfeito, ajeitou a gola da blusa, arrumou o cabelo, e deu o primeiro passo em direção ao salão. Mas foi novamente interrompido por uma prima.

-Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria que o delinqüentezinho da família sabe ser um grande cafajeste. – virou-se surpreso.

Fazia anos que não a via, mas reconheceria aquela voz a quilômetros de distância. Como imaginava lá estava ela, sentada no banco que ele ocupara a pouco com Larrence.

E como estava linda, braços estendidos no encosto do banco e pernas cruzadas deixando as coxas mais a mostra do que seria polido pelo fenda do vestido vinho. Ah sim, e um decote que, apesar de menos ousado que da sua acompanhante, era, de longe, muito mais atraente...

-O que você quer aqui, Bellatrix?

Ela levantou insinuante, parou a sua frente, com o rosto muito próximo ao dele. Sempre fazia aquilo, pelo menos desde que percebeu que o jovem primo ficava... digamos... nervoso com aquilo. Mas ele não era mais um menino entrando na puberdade, já sabia se controlar o suficiente para não deixa-la ter a impressão de comando.

-Nada, estava só passeando quando me deparei com a cena. Estou surpresa que você saiba beijar tão bem, parabéns, ela saiu sem fôlego daqui.

-Duvido muito que esteja impressionada com os meus dotes, prima. Que me lembre nunca ligou muito para eles.

-Isso até perceber que você tem bem mais a me oferecer, primo... – ela deslizou a mão pela gravata negra que envolvia seu pescoço, deu um puxão de leve, fazendo uma fraca pressão, então sorriu – Hogwarts me trás tantas lembranças sabe... Esse jardim então, nem se fala. Lembro que o meu primeiro beijo foi aqui... A minha primeira vez então... foi bem ali naquele banco sabe...

Estava começando a ficar difícil ignorar a proximidade dela, ainda mais com aquele tema tão inapropriado.

-Bellatrix, fala logo o que você quer que eu...

Ela deu um puxão na gravata o fazendo engasgar. E continuou o discurso fingindo que ele não a havia interrompido.

-Lembro de muitas, muitas coisas... Mas o que eu realmente não me lembro e de haverem cães pretos aqui no colégio...

-Deve ser porque não há... – ele fingiu muito bem não se importar com o comentário.

-Jura? Então por que eu acabei de ver um se transformando em você e beijando aquela garota depois? – "Droga!" Esbravejou consigo mesmo, ela o havia visto na pior hora possível – Então o meu querido priminho é um animago... Clandestino suponho... Imagino que o Ministério da Magia vai adorar saber disso.

-E eu imagino que você vai adorar contar para eles.

-Não... não vou. – ela envolveu a nuca dele com os braços, se ele não estivesse verdadeiramente enrascado até pensaria em se aproveitar daquilo – Isso se você me ensinar o que sabe, claro.

Sirius piscou duas vezes.

-Animagia?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Por que, acha que sabe mais alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Ele tirou as mãos dela da nuca, a afastando um pouco.

-E como vou saber que não vai me delatar?

-Pense, garoto. Depois que tiver aprendido serei um animago clandestino também... Teremos o mesmo segredo. Se eu te entrego, você me entrega.

-Faz sentido... Bom, se não há outra saída para o impasse, semana que vem eu te procuro e...

-Amanhã, Sirius... – ela voltou a puxar a sua gravata, deixando o rosto dele muito próximo ao seu novamente, virou a face e falou no seu ouvido – Pode deixar que eu te procuro...

* * *

Enquanto isso, dentro do Salão...

-Olá Potter...

A doce arrepiou toda a coluna de Tiago. Mas se engana quem pensava que o fato era devido a voz ser feminina, não, o problema na verdade era que aquela voz não devia estar tão perto dos seus ouvidos. Pelo menos não ali.

-Narcisa, o que diabos está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem se virar para encarar a loira que havia parado atrás dele enquanto servia dois copos de ponche.

-Vim dizer olá Potter... Não posso?

-Lógico que não... Nós estamos na nossa formatura, lembra?

-Por isso mesmo... Queria te dar os parabéns...

Ela estava sendo cínica, ele detestava isso.

-Narcisa Black, nós estamos no meio de uma festa, sua família está aqui, minha família está aqui, o seu namorado está aqui e a Lílian também... Quer o que, que todo mundo perceba é? Diz logo o que você quer, anda.

De costas para ela Tiago não podia ver a cara sorridente que Narcisa fazia, ela adorava tira-lo do sério, porém, o tom de voz manhoso que usara foi bem diferente da expressão da face.

-Eu vim porque preciso da usa ajuda e queria saber se você vai me ajudar, oras...

-Você sabe que eu vou. Eu sempre te ajudo, esqueceu?

-Não, por isso resolvi te procurar logo. – a voz parecia mais animada – Preciso que me ensine uma coisa.

-O que?

-Animagia.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

-Animagia?

-Shii, disfarça... – ela fingia pegar alguns salgadinhos sem encara-lo – É, animagia...

-Você ta louca?

-Por que?

-Aprender animagia? Você? – agora era a voz dele que passava uma graça irritante, que a tirava do sério, Narcisa teve que conter a vontade de virar a mão com tudo no sorriso besta que ele provavelmente tinha as suas costas.

Por sorte ela sabia se conter muito bem.

-É, Potter, animagia... o que diabos tem demais?

-Pensei que mulheres ricas e lindas não precisassem aprender nada para arrumar um bom casamento.

Ela o encarou irritada e como imaginava ele ostentava com aquele sorriso cínico e enervante.

-Vai...

-Algum problema, querida. Esse rapaz está te encomodando?

-Ah... Não, claro que não Lucius... – ela olhou para o namorado, nem havia percebido a aproximação dele tamanha era a sua raiva – Você sabe que coisas insignificantes não me incomodam... Mas vamos embora daqui. – ela virou pegou-o gentilmente pelo ombro, o fazendo virar em direção a mesa, deixando claro que o seguiria, enquanto isso olhou por cima do próprio ombro, a tempo de ver Tiago piscando o olho para ela.

-Animagia, que piada! Essa loira tem cada idéia.


	3. COMEÇANDO AS AULAS

**Capítulo 3 – Começando as aulas**

A campainha tocava insistentemente.

Sirius abriu os olhos relutantes de cansaço, olhou o relógio na cabeceira da sua cama... Não podia acreditar que estavam lhe acordando aquela hora da madrugada e justamente na manhã seguinte a sua festa de formatura...

Havia dormido o que? Algumas horas? Parecia que nem isso.

Arrastou-se até a porta e a abriu com sono demais para mostrar mau-humor.

-Ah, não... isso são horas de você aparecer?

-Eu disse que vinha hoje.

Bellatrix adentrou o recinto sem a menor cerimônia ou convite.

-Tinha que ser hoje tão cedo?

-Não é cedo... são quase meio dia, sabe.

Ele esfregou os olhos e tirou a franja incomoda da cara para só então fechar a porta, certo que não adiantaria ficar com ela aberta. Bellatrix não iria embora.

Escorando na madeira, com muita preguiça até para brigar com ela.

-Pequenininho isso aqui, heim. – resmungou a mulher, olhando o quitinete desarrumado que Sirius habitava desde o natal do ano anterior.

-É o suficiente para mim. - ela o encarou por um instante, olhou-o de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso malicioso. Sirius estava sem camisa - É... ta frio aqui. Eu vou vestir uma blusa... Fique a vontade.

Bellatrix achou graça do pudor do primo e chegou a pensar na cara que ele faria se a encontrasse "a vontade" no seu sofá.

-Posso me sentar? – perguntou divertida.

-Se você acha necessário...

Acabou simplesmente sentando-se, havia coisas mais importantes a resolverem e ela não tinha tempo para perder com "brincadeirinhas".

-Só vou demorar o tempo necessário para você me ensinar o que quero saber.

Sirius voltou do quarto, vestindo com um suéter preto, que conseguia deixa-lo mais charmosos que sem... Na verdade Bellatrix ficou em duvida sobre qual das imagens era a melhor de se admirar.

Acionou a cafeteira com um mover da varinha.

-Leva-se anos, sabia?

-Não tenho esse tempo todo. – ela cruzou sensualmente as pernas – E duvido que você queira a minha companhia por uma longa temporada, não é?

Acionou a torradeira.

-Pode ter certeza que não. – bocejou sentando-se no sofá em frente ao dela – Mas o que você quer aprender é muito complicado.

-Tenho certeza que escolhi um ótimo professor.

Ele coçou a testa impaciente e despenteou mais ainda o cabelo.

-É... Você escolheu um ótimo professor sim, mas morto de sono. – deitou a cabeça nas costas do sofá – Por que não volta mais tarde?

-Nem pensar... Tenho um encontro essa noite.

-Então vem amanhã...

-Não Sirius! Levanta logo daí e vamos começar AGORA! Anda!

Ele estreitou o olhar para ela.

-Certo... primeira lição: Quem manda aqui sou eu! Quem está sempre certo sou eu! Entendido?

-Acho que animagia vai ser bem mais simples de entender do que essa inversão de papeis idiota. – ela sorriu cínica – Lembres-se que eu sou a chantagista aqui, primo. Não você. E que eu não gosto de receber ordens. Por isso trate de levantar daí e me ensinar animagia rápido ou eu vou aproveitar o meu encontro com o filho do Ministro da Magia para comentar como as pessoas da minha família são precoces...

Sirius ficou em silencio, a encarando. A vontade que tinha era de quebrar aquela pose de rainha, mas não sabia como. Por mais que detestasse admitir, perto de Bellatrix ele não passava de um garoto com gênio forte. Sabia muito bem que nenhum dos truques que usava para seduzir uma garota e comandar a situação funcionaria com ela... Ela já era uma mulher.

E não poder ter o domínio sobre ela o irritava muito mais do que o tom autoritário que ela sempre usara para se dirigir a ele.

A torradeira apitou jogando as fatias tostadas para fora e quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

-Bom... – ele levantou do sofá com certa preguiça – O que sabe de animagia então?

Bella deu de ombros.

-Não muito...

-Vou te passar alguns livros para ler. Preciso que tenha conhecimento teórico para podermos tentar qualquer coisa – remo sempre usava aquela desculpa com eles, talvez funcionasse – pegue essa lista – ele acionou uma pena sobre a escrivaninha do outro lado da sala, então se pois a mastigar uma das torradas enquanto servia um pouco de café – Só volte aqui depois de ter lido todos eles... Ou melhor, depois de decora-los.

A lista flutuou ate as mãos da mulher.

-Você deve estar brincando comigo... – Bella o encarou com um misto de raiva e malicia no olhar.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico em resposta.

-Não estou não...

-Tem mais de dez livros aqui, Sirius!

-Com mais de mil páginas cada um...

Ela levantou revoltada.

-Eu não vou ler essas porcarias!

-Se acha que não vale a pena o esforço, tudo bem. - respondeu dando de ombro.

Valia... claro que as esmeraldas de Narcisa e o nome do cunhadinho misterioso valiam o esforço. O que não valia o esforço era ter que aturar aquele pirralho de 17 anos lhe fazendo de palhaça ou lhe dizendo oq eu fazer.

-Leio a metade e depois te procuro... – tentou negociar.

-Leia tudo e me mande corujas se tiver alguma dúvida. – respondeu, irredutível.

Bellatrix bufou e saiu do apartamento com uma bela batida da porta atrás de si.

Sirius riu... Havia conseguido dobra-la! Talvez ter que ensina-la animagia não fosse ser de todo ruim afinal.

* * *

Andrômeda chegou a Biblioteca Bruxa da Universal de Londres. Já fazia uma semana que combinara aquele encontro com o amigo de Sirius. Tinha receio que ele não se lembrasse do combinado, ou que não se lembrasse dela já que ela certamente não o reconheceria.

Sentou-se em uma das longas mesas, a mais vazia delas e tentou manter a calma e aguardar. Lupin, o rapaz, dissera que a reconheceria com facilidade, das muitas fotos que Sirius sempre carregava dela. Torceu para ele não estar enganado.

-Senhorita Black, suponho.

Ela virou o rosto para encontrar os olhos claros de alguém que ela achava familiar, realmente. Mas um pouco diferente da imagem que ela lembrava.

-Remo Lupin?

-Ao seu dispor. Posso? – perguntou apontando a cadeira ao lado dela.

-Ah, claro, por favor.

-O Sirius não soube me explicar direito o que você precisava.

-É que eu não expliquei para ele direito.

-Bom, mas vai explicar para mim, espero...

Ela soltou um suspiro.

-Acho que é preciso, não é? – ele sorriu, concordando – Por onde posso começar... Bem vou tentar ser sucinta. Eu me meti numa enrascada e por conta disso tenho que aprender animagia, urgente...

-Mas o processo de aprendizado de animagia é bastante demorado, uns cinco anos de estudo pelo menos, Além da burocracia do Ministério e...

-Ah, sem Ministério. – Remo parecia surpreso – Não me entenda mal, é que eu preciso virar animaga o mais rápido possível, e isso exclui a burocracia do Ministério.

O rapaz a olhava pensativo e aquele silencio começou a tirar-lhe do serio. Andrômeda não estava acostumada a tanto silêncio, nenhum Black estava alias.

-E então? – perguntou aflita depois de alguns minutos – Acha que pode me ajudar?

-Peça para a bibliotecária o quinto livro da coleção "Ações Extraordinárias". Tem uma história lá que você vai gostar.

Ela parecia curiosa.

-Um mago que aprendeu animagia em seis meses... – disse ele sorrindo – É um bom incentivo para começar, não?

* * *

Ela acariciava os pelos do peito dele, passando os dedos macios sobre a pele. Agora era amlehor hora para voltar aquele assunto, depois de uma boa noite de sexo... Não havia melhor momento de convencer um homem a fazer o que se queria.

-Então... Vai me ensinar Animagia ou não? – sussurrou com voz meloso na ouvido dele.

Tiago nem abriu os olhos, seus lábios apenas se curvaram em um leve sorriso, denunciando que escutara a pergunta.

-Pensei que garotas lindas e ricas não precisassem aprender nada para arrumar um bom casamento... – sussurrou o rapaz, repetindo a frase que ela sempre usara para explicar sua falta de interesse por qualquer coisa.

-E não precisa mesmo! – ela sentou-se na cama, emburrada – Mas para acabar com a prepotência de uma irmã mais velha é fundamental!

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos, ainda sorrindo. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e se pois a encara-la.

-Não entendo por que você tem que mostrar a Bellatrix que é melhor que ela em animagia, Narcisa. O que importa? Você é mais linda e mais gostosa.

Ela bufou em resposta.

-Bellatrix não acha que sou mais linda que ela, pra começo de conversa.

-Não é ela que tem que eu achar mesmo.

-Além disso ela me acha uma incompetente e incapaz. E eu QUERO esfregar na cara dela que não sou nada disso, entendeu?

-Mas você não é nada disso minha lourinha... ele sentou na cama também, a envolvendo com os braços – Eu diria que você é apenas mimada demais...

-Olha quem fala.

-Eu até sou mimado, mas quero coisas que posso conseguir sabe... Não é o caso aqui.

-Está insinuando que eu não posso aprender animagia, Potter? – quando estavam sozinhos e ela o tratava pelo sobrenome, era porque estava muito brava.

-Não... Estou dizendo que você nunca vai conseguir aprender animagia antes dela... Só isso. – Tiago se levantou, ainda nu, caminhou até o sofá onde suas roupas estavam jogadas e se pós a vestir as calças – Pelo que Sirius me contou, sua irmã sempre foi uma das melhores da classe. Vivia humilhando os garotos que estudavam com ela.

Narcisa estranhou.

-Sirius falava dela?

Tiago deu de ombros.

-Um pouco... De todas vocês na verdade... Mais reclamava do que falava. – riu – Cada volta das férias era umas cem histórias "agradáveis" novas...

-Imagino... Mas voltando ao nosso assunto, eu sei que posso aprender mais rápido que ela, Tiago. Faço qualquer coisa pra conseguir.

Ele levantou a sombrancelha. Pegou o óculos redondo e pós no rosto, pensativo.

-Então a lourinha está disposta a pagar um preço pelas aulas?

-Você me cobraria algo?

-Claro que sim...

-Isso é um pedido de ajuda Tiago... Cobrar por isso não é coisa de Grifinórios.

-Tecnicamente eu não sou mais um Grifinório. Já nos formamos, lembra?

Ela fez beicinho.

-O que você vai querer, então?

-Esse é o problema... Eu acho que já tenho tudo que queria de você. – sorriu.

-Mas e se eu conseguisse algo que você quer de outra pessoa... Como por exemplo, alguma informação?

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam.

-Consegue descobrir o que o seu noivinho e aqueles amigos dele estão tramando?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Acho que sim... Eles vivem conversando abobrinhas na minha frente.

Tiago levantou do sofá e grudou os lábios nos dela, tão rapidamente que Narcisa chegou a tomar um susto.

-Garota! Você acaba de conseguir um professor de animagia!


	4. AULAS TUMULTUADAS

**Capítulo IV – Aulas Tumultuadas**

-Anda logo Sirius, daqui a pouco não da mais tempo.

-Caramba Tiago, são 9hrs da manhã... Temos simplesmente o dia inteiro para jogar quadribol no clube, da pra esperar eu ler a carta que acabei de receber?

Não... Não dá... Você já levou duas horas para se arrumar, se eu deixar você ler esse treco vai acabar querendo responder e vai levar mais umas cinco horas, como costuma fazer quando responde ar cartas dessa sua prima Bellatrix.

-Como sabe que a carta é da Bellatrix?

Tigo sorriu.

-Num pergaminho preto com letras douradas... Só podia ser alguém da sua família, e, ao que me consta nos últimos meses você só anda recebendo cartas dela. – ele levou a mão a cintura – Alias, quando vai me contar o por que dessa súbita troca de correspondência entre vocês dois? Por que ela te escreve tanto, afinal?

-Ela anda com umas dúvidas... – disse Sirius, achando melhor largar o pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha e lê-lo quando voltasse do clube, Tiago ficava muito especulativo quando estava com pressa – Anda, vamos de uma vez, o Remo e o Pedro já devem estar por lá.

Tiago era sócio do Clube Internacional de Magos, o mais antigo e respeitado clube de magia do país, e o que tinha uma das melhores equipes de quadribol do campeonato local. Potter, logicamente, participava do time principal, mas, esporadicamente, ele e os amigos se reuniam no clube para algumas partidas sem compromisso.

Jogavam com outros freqüentadores do clube a alguns messes, o suficiente para tornar os jogos um habito de final de semana.

Remo e Pedro não costumavam participar, só quando faltava alguém e era preciso completar algum time. Mas gostavam de estar presente, era uma maneira de reviverem os tempos de colégio que pareciam ficar para trás cada vez mais rápido.

Até por que não era difícil ver antigos alunos de Hogwarsts passeando pelo clube nos fins de semana. Afetos e desafetos. Às vezes, era como se estivessem em uma visita a Hogsmead, mas sem nenhum monitor para impor-lhes limites.

Sirius achava isso o máximo, Remo nem tanto.

-Então... Como anda a minha priminha? – perguntou Sirius, no vestiário, enquanto trocava de roupa para a partida amistosa juntamente com Tiago.

-Bem... alias, você não sabe da última...

-Nem quero saber. Na verdade, o que eu quero saber é quando vai parar de arriscar o seu namoro por nada? Caramba, Tiago, você levou tanto tempo para conquistar a Lílian... A Narcisa não vale o risco, sabe.

-Eu sei. E já teria terminado com ela a muito tempo se não fosse...

-Se não fosse o que?

Tiago olhou em volta, como que para se certificar que os outros homens não ouviam o que falavam.

Ela está me passando informações sobre os caras...

Sirius franziu o cenho.

-Voldemort e aquela corja?

Tiago fez que sim.

-Está investigando o Malfoy pra mim.

-Ela é louca ou o que! – gritou Sirius, chamando a atenção momentaneamente para si.

-Na verdade, eu diria que ela é uma Black. – respondeu o amigo, e após todos esquecerem da existência dos dois novamente continuou – Ela não esta se arriscando, fique calmo.

-Como não? Nós dois sabemos muito bem do que aquela gente é capaz de fazer se souber que ela está de ouvidos abertos para a conversa deles, Tiago...

-Ta, mas a sua prima é dissimulada o suficiente para não deixar ninguém notar isso.

-Ta bom, ta bom! Eu não vou discutir. Façam como quiser. Mas continuo achando perigoso.

-Se realmente ficar perigoso eu me meto, ok. Agora vamos jogar.

* * *

-Olá senhorita Black, não esperava te ver por aqui.

-Er... Oi Lupin.

Andrômeda mal pode acreditar quando o jovem rapaz se aproximou da mesa em que se encontrava para cumprimenta-la, acreditou menos ainda na sua sorte quando Bellatrix e Narcisa voltaram para a mesa a tempo de ver que os dois conversavam.

-Olá, olá, olá... quem é esse maninha? O namoradinho?

-Não, Bellatrix... Já disse que não tenho namorado. – respondeu fechando a cara – Esse é o sr. Remo Lupin, pelo visto não se lembra dele, é amigo do Sirius.

Lupin acenou educadamente para as duas, Narcisa até respondeu o cumprimento enquanto Bellatrix levantou as mãos à cintura.

-Amigo do Sirius, é? Então talvez possa me dizer a onde aquele cretino irresponsável está.

-Isso será muito fácil na verdade, ele está aqui no clube.

-A onde? – perguntou ela olhando em volta.

-No campo de quadribol. O jogo de fim de semana deles já deve estar começando. Só vim ate aqui para cumprimentar a senhorita Black, já estava voltando para lá.

-Eu vou junto. – Andrômeda e Narcisa olharam surpresas para Bellatrix, a irmã nunca fora chegada a quadribol, que dirá em Sirius jogando quadribol.

-Você vai? – perguntou Narcisa meio confusa.

-Eu não... Nós... Andem logo. – disse ríspida, já seguindo na direção do campo citado.

Andrômeda deu de ombros e foi atrás, Lupin também, seguido por uma Narcisa nada satisfeita.

-Detesto quando ela da ordens, resmungou para a do meio, enquanto Lupin seguia a alguns passos na frente.

-Bom, dessa você deveria gostar... Se o Sirius vai jogar quadribol tem alguém que com certeza vai estar lá também...

-É... mas com certeza aquela cenoura também vai estar.

E estava, Lílian Evans, a namoradinha perfeita do Potter foi a primeira coisa que Narcisa vira quando chegaram a arquibancada, por sorte Bellatrix escolhera um lugar longe da ruiva que nem ao menos percebeu a chegada delas.

Lupin pediu licença e se juntou ao grupo de garotas que Pedro estava acompanhando também. Eram amigas de colégio deles. Andrômeda tinha quase certeza que uma delas era o par de Sirius no baile e uma outra a que ela vira se "despedindo" dele.

No ar, o jogo já havia começado, e estava duro. Isso não era muito comum, normalmente aquilo era mais uma diversão do que uma disputa, mas a entrada de um ex-integrante da Sonserina no time adversário ao deles pareceu ter feito muita diferença.

Sirius lembrava bem do rapaz em questão, ex-apanhador, havia se formado uns dois anos antes deles, mas guardara um rancor muito grande de Tiago, já que ele o desmoralizará várias vezes durante dos quatro anos em que disputaram em Hogwarts.

Pelo visto a raiva não passara nos dois últimos anos. Saimon Felton jogava de batedor, a única vaga que sobrara na equipe. E, a cada investida sua contra um balaço ficava mais claro a intenção de acertar Tiago.

Sirius não estava gostando nada disso.

-Por que estamos aqui afinal, Bellatrix? – perguntou Narcisa emburrada.

-Por que eu quero falar com aquele cretino do nosso primo.

No ar, Sirius acompanhava a trajetória que um dos balaços fazia até o bastão do batedor do outro time.

-Poderíamos espera-lo em outro lugar.

Era impressão dele ou o cretino do Felton estava se preparando para acertar Tiago por trás?

-Não, Dro. Eu vou pagá-lo assim que ele sair daquela vassoura! Eu DETESTO ser ignorada e ele sabe muito bem disso!

Sirius voou com tudo na direção do amigo. Ele só teria alguns segundo para impedir que o balaço acertasse a nuca de Tiago.

-Pelo visto descobrimos o motivo do mau-humor matinal dela, Cisa. O Sirius a ignorou... Mas quando foi isso?

Ele chegou a tempo de salvar Tiago, mas não a si próprio, o balaço pegou em cheio a sua vassoura o jogando no meio da arquibancada.

-Não interessa quando. – respondeu Bellatrix ríspida – O que importa é que tão cedo ele não vai pensar em fazer isso de novo. Quando eu o pegar... - ela não terminou a frase, até porque ficava difícil lembrar o que falava com um homem caindo em cima dela, do nada.

As três irmãs não prestavam atenção no jogo enquanto discutiam, por isso nem perceberam quando Sirius foi arremessado na direção delas. Pior para a morena que acabou sendo acertada em cheio.

Por sorte, Black sabia cair. Tinha conseguido se livrar da vassoura e pousar no colo da prima da forma menos dolorida possível, isso não o salvou de arranhões nos braços e pernas, claro, mas ajudou a não machuca-lo de forma realmente feia, nem tampouco a prima.

Deitada de costas para o chão, Bella abriu os olhos lentamente após o impacto. Não sentia muita dor, nem parecia ter quebrado nada, era verdade, o que a incomodava era a forma como Sirius havia caído sobre ela, com a cabeça entre suas vestes.

O rapaz sorriu por dentro quando se deu conta da onde estava. Seria até constrangedor, se não fosse cômico. Por isso Sirius levantou a cabeça vagarosamente com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Belo decote... – murmurou malicioso.

-Sai daqui seu imbecil! – gritou a mulher o empurrado para longe sem se importar com a roda de curiosos que já havia se formado a volta deles.

-Desculpe, não foi de propósito, sabe. – ele ainda mantinha o sorriso cínico, que deixava aquela afirmação menos verídica.

-Vindo de você eu não duvido muito que tenha sido de propósito sim. – resmungou.

-Ai garota, você acha que o Sirius ia fazer esse esforço todo para cair logo em cima de você? Tinha tanta gente melhor pra ele escolher.

O rapaz sorriu vitorioso para a prima, após uma de suas "amiguinhas" sair em sua defesa. Queria ver ela sair dessa.

A morena levantou, o olhar assassino pregado na garota que tinha lhe dirigido a palavra. Já havia a identificado, era a corna que fora par do primo na sua formatura.

-Tinha gente melhor? – disse de forma lenta e arrastada.

Sirius começou a se preocupar, ele sabia bem que quando a prima falava lentamente era um prenuncio de algo letal que ela pretendia fazer. Preferia mil vezes quando Bellatrix tinha reações explosivas do que quando agia calmamente... Ela era muito mais perigosa quando pensava com clareza.

-Quem, por exemplo? – continuou Bella – Você? Poupe-me, ele não te achou melhor nem na sua formatura, por mais que você deixasse isso ai a mostra. – ela apontou para o decote da menina, não menos discreto do que o da noite da festa.

-Bella... foi um acidente... – murmurou Sirius, já prevendo o que a prima faria – Vamos parar por aqui e... - mas nenhuma das duas o estava escutando.

-É claro que ele me achou a melhor, querida... – respondeu a garota enquanto cruzava os braços e dava um sorriso vitorioso, parecia até a namorada oficial marcando território – Foi comigo que ele foi a festa.

Bellatrix riu.

-Mas não foi com você que ele FICOU na festa, não é, gracinha? – Sirius levou a mão a testa, ela ia falar – A sua amiguinha ai que o diga...

Assim como a garota, Andrômeda também olhou espanta para a menina que Bellatrix apontava já que não era a mesma que ela vira Sirius beijando.

-Mirian, não de ouvidos a ela... – disse o rapaz enquanto a garota o encarava com raiva – A Bellatrix é louca.

-Eu? Louca? Louco é você que chama isso ai pra ser seu par na formatura e ainda por cima vai se agarrar escondido com aquilo lá. Eu tenho nível querido. Não me envolvo com gentinha.

-Gentinha é você sua cretina.

A tal da Mirian bem que tentou agredir Bellatrix, mas Sirius não deixou, entrou na sua frente e a afastou dali, juntamente com o ciclo de amigos que acabou por segui-los.

-Bella, isso foi baixo... – reclamou Andrômeda.

-Que bom, por que foi essa a intenção... Eu disse que ele ia se arrepender de ter me ignorado.

* * *

Definitivamente aquele havia sido um péssimo dia.

Além de ter caído feio no quadribol, teve que passar horas se explicando com Mirian, depois mais séculos dando explicações a Larrence o por que de não ter aproveitara a oportunidade para abrir o jogo sobre eles e, como se não bastasse, ainda havia Erien, que tinha ficado muito magoada por nem sequer ter sido citada na briga.

Para melhorar ainda mais, Evans estava irritadíssima por ele estar enrolando três de suas amigas e Tiago teve que se propor a acalma-la ao invés de lhe fazer companhia. Não que ele estivesse reclamando da prioridade, ele próprio preferia mil vezes que Tiago acalmasse Lílian, mas tinha que confessar que gostaria de alguém para escutar-lhe naquela hora.

Remo até seria uma opção se ele não tivesse mania de fazer suas insinuações costumeiras.

-Eu queria saber o que aquela idiota tem na cabeça! – esbravejava quando saia do clube acompanhado por Lupin e Pedro.

-Na cabeça eu não sei, já no coração... – alfinetou o amigo enquanto folheava um livro que trouxera consigo, Sirius não conseguia entender porque alguém levava um livro para um clube, mas Remo sempre fazia aquilo.

-Que coração, Aluado! Aquilo não tem coração, igual ao resto da família, alias. Ela só queria briga, isso sim. Bellatrix adora uma confusão.

-Discordo. Sua prima é do tipo que puxa a varinha quando quer brigar, Sirius. E não foi isso que ela fez.

Ele parou de andar e encarou o amigo.

-O que está querendo dizer?

-Que para mim aquilo foi uma cena de ciúmes.

-Ciúmes de que? De mim?

Remo concordou silenciosamente. Sirius riu.

-Sinto em lhe dizer, Aluado, pela primeira vez você esta errado em alguma coisa. A Bellatrix é o tipo de mulher que não tem ciúme dos caras, os caras tem ciúmes dela. E, por mais que eu saiba da minha capacidade no assunto, ela não se envolveria com um garoto mais novo e pobre.

-Pois pra mim você devia confiar mais na sua capacidade no assunto, meu caro. Ela estava com ciúmes de você sim e, me atrevo a dizer, gostaria de ser qualquer uma das três que você enrola faz anos. – Remo respirou calmamente e finalizou – E, sinceramente, acho que você também ia adorar.

-Eu e Bellatrix? Arrggg, Remo! – ele fingiu um novo que não sentia - Vamos parar com esse assunto que já está me dando náuseas... – resmungou, tentando parar de pensar na possibilidade de tudo que Remo ter dito estar certo.

-Talvez seja as famosas borboletas no estomago que os apaixonados tanto falam! - gracejou Pedro.

Remo o olhou sisudamente.

-Ou talvez você só esteja com fome, Rabicho.

-Já vi que é melhor eu ir para casa sozinho. Vocês dois só vão piorar o meu humor. Tchau!

Desaparatou antes mesmo de ver o sorriso de Remo a sua reação.

-O pior é que ele também gosta dela, Rabicho.

-Imagino que isso signifique problemas.

-Eu também... Mas seria interessante vê-lo apaixonado, não?

Rabicho riu.

-O Almofadinhas apaixonado? Seria engraçado mesmo.

* * *

Ele aparatou na entrada do prédio onde morava, ainda pensado como a sua vida amorosa tinha virado um inferno e tudo por culpa da sua querida prima Bellatrix. E agora ainda mais por conta das insinuações de Lupin, o amigo costumava ter uma percepção bastante aguçada, era verdade, mas aquilo era loucura, Bellatrix afim dele? Era ridículo, se bem que ele adoraria que não fosse.

-Você não é mais um menino, Sirius... – resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto abria a porta – E aquilo é sonho de menino.

-Você demorou.

Ele tomou ou susto ao se deparar com a causa de todos os seus problemas no meio da sua sala.

-Você não sabe que não é educado aparatar na casa dos outros sem pedir licença?

-Sei... Mas você não é o tipo de pessoa que eu me importo em ser educada.

-Nem você o meu, por isso FORA! – ele abriu a porta veementemente – Chega de brincar de professor e aluna, eu não quero mais ver a sua cara. – essa decisão repentina, sabia bem, tinha sido influenciada muito mais pelas palavras de Remo do que a atitude dela pela manhã.

Ela não se importou com o tratamento rude, muito menos com a expulsão.

-Devo lembrar-lhe que você não está me vendo constantemente por que quer? Que existem motivos que o levaram a aturar a minha presença?

-Não, não precisa me lembrar de nada... Eu quero que os motivos se danem! Junto com você alias! Você e sua boca enorme, por que tinha que fazer aquilo? Heim? Prazer de infernizar a vida alheia é?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Não. Fiz apenas por que a garota me afrontou. Eu não engulo afrontas, priminho, você sabe bem disso. – caminhou até a porta, a tirou da mão dele e a fechou, encarando-o em seguida.

Grande erro, porque ao olhar nos olhos dela Sirius teve certeza absoluta que era mentira.

-Agora deixe de frescuras, eu provavelmente te fiz foi um grande favor hoje... Por isso pare de reclamar e vamos voltar ao que interessa, Animagia. Leu minha carta?

-Não... Nem vou ler... Eu disse que a brincadeira acabou, lembra? – já usava outro tom, parecia mais confiante e cínico. Ela não entendeu o porque.

-Lembro... Mas eu não estou brincando, Sirius. – estreitou os olhos para ele – Eu tenho certeza que a sua vida amorosa você põem em ordem em dois dias, no máximo... Agora, o resto... Quer realmente que eu acabe com essa sua vidinha medíocre? Se quiser terei prazer em faze-lo.

Foi a vez dele provoca-la, aproximou bem o rosto do dela, lábios quase encostados e sussurrou.

-E você por acaso sabe o que é prazer, Bellatrix? Eu duvido muito.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. O que aquele pirralho estava fazendo? A provocando? Não, pior que isso, ele a estava beijando.

Bellatrix demorou incontáveis minutos para pensar em se desvencilhar. O beijo dele era bom, bom demais para o beijo de um garoto de 18 anos (ele tinha completado a pouco), a boca era quente, ágil e carinhosa. Quando conseguiu ter consciência de que devia se desvencilhar começou a pensar por que não continuar. Nova resposta: porque não é você quem está no comando aqui!

Foi o suficiente para empurra-lo para longe.

-Nunca mais faça isso, seu, seu, seu... Fedelho!

Ele riu.

-Tem certeza? Olha que você vai acabar implorando por mais.

-Só se for pra arrancar a sua língua com os dentes! – rosnou, se tinha algo que a irritava era alguém mais convencido que ela.

-Hummm, ia ser interessante... – zombou ele.

-Interessante vai ser quando eu acabar com você, Sirius, isso sim!

-Se for na cama, priminha... eu to pronto pra ver. – disse abrindo os braços.

Cada resposta grosseira e insinuante só a deixava mais e mais nervosa.

-Se quiser podemos tirar a prova aqui mesmo, o que acha?

-Você está surtando se pensa que eu dormiria com você, Sirius. Quero saber, eu vou embora, quando voltar a sua sanidade mental normal à gente conversa.

E desaparatou.

Sirius riu vitorioso, finalmente ele estava no comando da situação.

E, tinha que admitir, mais uma vez Remo estava certo... Era bom saber que o mundo continuava girando direito.

* * *

-Tente aos poucos, não tenha pressa de conseguir...

Como não vou ter pressa? Eu estou disputando com a Cisa e a Bella esqueceu?

Mas se ficar nervosa não vai conseguir nunca, por isso se acalme... Estamos só começando os exercícios... Você tem que se concentrar para mudar o rosto, vamos lá... Quem sabe a gente já não descobre que animago você vai virar só pelo focinho?

Remo tentava acalma-la e incentiva-la ao mesmo tempo. Sirius estava certo quando indicara o amigo para ajuda-la, agora Andrômeda não podia pensar em ninguém melhor que ele para ensinar-lhe Animagia.

Se concentrou, fechou os olhos e começou a fazer uma força tremenda, tentando se concentrar, quando voltou a abri-los pode perceber algo diferente na boca, ela tinha pelos, passou os dedos no naris, e também haviam mudado.

-Consegui! Consegui!

Remo sorriu enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

-Agora, sem euforia, anda... Respira fundo e tente voltar ao normal.

Foi um pouco mais complicado, por que, por um segundo ela teve medo de não conseguir. Mas esse medo se foi assim que sentiu a respiração voltar ao normal. Passou a mão pela boca e nariz antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, para confirmar o feito.

Viu... Não é tão difícil assim se você for com calma.

-O que era?

-Não sei... Não deu pra reconhecer, mas com certeza era um mamífero.

Ela estava tão feliz que não pode se conter em abraça-lo.

Remo ficou meio sem jeito com a atitude dela, mas acabou aceitando o carinho sem contestar.

-Vamos, vamos continuar logo, não vejo a hora de descobrir o que sou! – falou o soltando.

Ele sorriu novamente.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem senhorita, vamos continuar...

* * *

Narcisa tentava entender o livro que Tiago tinha lhe indicado mas aquelas teorias simplesmente não entravam na sua cabeça, como assim cada parte do corpo deve ser alterada separadamente? Um animago se transformava de uma vez, caramba, não ficava virando primeiro o pé, depois a mão e assim por diante.

Achava tão absurdo o que continha no livro, que as vezes chegava a pensar que o mesmo era uma brincadeira idiota do amante.

-Não vai me dizer o que tanto lê, querida?

Ela deu um pulo. Lucio tinha uma mania irritante de chegar sem fazer barulho algum e pagá-la de surpresa, isso ainda ia causar-lhe problemas algum dia.

-Estou estudando apenas, amor...

Ele tirou o livro das mãos dela.

-Mas você já se formou. Não precisa estudar mais nada. Sua única função agora é se casar comigo e ser minha mulher, lembra?

-Claro que não... – docemente ela puxou o livro de volta para o seu próprio colo – Mas ler me distrai.

-Leia algum romance bobo então, não essas teorias complicadas sobre animagia, isso é muito para a sua cabecinha... – ela sorriu amavelmente, com vontade de virar o livro com toda a força na cara do noivo, mas não o fez, tinha uma forma bem melhor de conduzir as coisas.

-Sua mente é que é brilhante demais perto da minha, querido... Parece feliz, conseguiu o posto que esperava?

Ele fez que sim.

-Então nosso querido lorde Voldemort finalmente te deu o lugar devido na organização, ao lado dele.

Lucio acenou novamente, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

-Ele sabe bem o que faz... – murmurou ela antes de dar-lhe um leve beijo – Ter você por perto é uma decisão muito sábia.

Malfoy deu de ombros.

-Nem tanto...

-Como assim?

Ele riu.

-O Lorde é um megalomaníaco com fome de poder, meu amor... Estou perto dele porque, assim que ele conseguir esse poder vai acabar se destruindo sozinho... E então, o poder sobrará para mim. Simples...

-Então você não acredita nas coisas que ele prega? – perguntou incrédula.

-Sobre os trouxas serem dispensáveis do mundo? Claro que sim. Mas existe coisas mais importantes do que extermina-los... Como por exemplo, comanda-los... Já pensou nisso? – ela fez que não – Pois é... A mente doentia do Lorde também não... Mas eu penso nisso minha cara, e um dia eu reinarei sobre esse bando de trouxas e magos inúteis... E você será a rainha, ao meu lado.

Ela sorriu docemente, aquilo era uma declaração de amor? Pensou. Às vezes ela esquecia como Lucio era pouco romântico.

Mas pelo menos havia uma informação ali que lhe renderia a sua primeira aula prática, com certeza. Tiago ia adorar saber que Malfoy era o braço direito de Voldemort agora.

* * *

_N/A: Gente queria deixar registrado que fiquei surpresa com as pessoas que escreveram comentando a fic, pq pelo visto nenhuma de vcs é S/B... E isso é ótimo! Valeu pela força e espero que continuem gostando mesmo com tanto Sirius e Bellatrix (sim, sim, eles vão ficar juntos... eu sou S/B caramba, só escrevo fics pra colocalos juntos hahahahahahhaah). E, respondendo a pergunta: O Tiago já estava namorando a Lilian na festa de formatura, resumidamente ele a está traindo (aquele FdP!) O caso deles começou antes dele conseguir conquistar a ruiva e, como puderam perceber, ele ainda não conseguiu terminar com a Cisa..._

_Bom, espero que continuem acompanhando (pelo visto vou ter que terminar essa ne hahahahahahaah), se eu demorar me pentelhem. Pelo menos da certo com o pessoal que ê a Após o Véu... as vezes eu só continuo pq eles me pedem muito pq é tanta coisa no trabalho q me da desanimo._

_Bjs AMB_


	5. DESENVOLVENDO CONTEÚDOS

**Capítulo V – Desenvolvendo o conteúdo**

-Você não vai sair com aquele galinha, vai?

-Lílian, pela enésima vez, o Sirius é meu amigo... meu melhor amigo. Eu não pretendo deixar de falar com ele só porque todas as suas amigas resolveram sair com o cara AS ESCONDIDAS ao mesmo tempo, ok! Se ele tem culpa nessa história elas também tem e você sabe disso.

A ruiva bufou e mal aceitou o beijo dele de despedida.

-Eu realmente preciso ir agora. Nos falamos amanhã, ok. E vê se para de bico e esquece essa história do Sirius, isso não tem nada haver com a gente.

-Não mesmo?

Ele estranhou a pergunta.

-O que quer dizer?

Lílian levantou o dedo enfurecida.

-Tiago Potter, se o senhor estiver me enganando como o seu amiguinho faz com as minhas amigas eu juro que acabo com a sua raça, entendeu bem.

Ele parecia assustado ao primeiro momento, depois abriu um sorriso.

-Ok, entendido comando! Nenhuma ação fora dos limites da área. – deu um novo beijo nela, agora mais demorado – Não importa o que aconteça, garota, eu amo você. É disso que você tem que lembrar sempre, entendeu.

-E você que eu sou muito boa com facas. Entendeu?

Ele riu mais uma vez a deixando mais tranqüila. Só depois foi embora.

Caminhou algumas quadras para poder desaparatar longe da casa da namorada, os pais dela até não se importavam tanto mas aquela irmã fazia cada careta que ele preferia evitar.

Aparatou no lugar de sempre, ela já estava lá... nua.

-Demorou hoje, o que foi?

Deu de ombros.

-Nada demais, alguns probleminhas de percurso, só isso. – lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso – Pelo visto você não quer perder tempo heim.

-Não quero mesmo, até por que tenho uma coisa pra você.

-Humm, algo melhor do que essa visão? - ela fez que sim – Informações?

-Exatamente, mas essa vai te custar mais caro, querido... Quero sair da teoria.

-Você não está pronta para sair da teoria ainda, Narcisa. – disse enquanto sentava ao lado dela na cama – Qual a informação?

-Primeiro quero a sua palavra que a próxima aula será prática.

-Eu não vou te dar aulas práticas de animagia enquanto não achar que você pode realmente começar a tentar. Se armou todo esse ambiente para conseguir isso, esqueça. Você só terá aulas práticas quando realmente puder, entendeu?

Narcisa fez bico emburrado.

-Então não vou te contar o que sei sobre o Lorde.

-Pare de criancices, Loira. Fala logo anda.

-Eu quero uma aula prática!

-Ta bom! Ta bom! – ele se pós a pensar – Façamos o seguinte, vou aplicar-lhe um teste teórico, caso você se saia bem eu começo as aulas práticas, ok?

­-Quando?

­-Vou precisar de pelo menos uma semana pra desenvolver a prova. Enquanto isso você pode ir estudando. O que acha?

-Tudo bem, mas só te darei a informação quando passar na prova.

Tiago arfou irritado.

Você é muito mimada.

Ela sorriu, envolveu-lhe a nuca com os braços e sussurrou baixinho.

-Não sou mimada... Apenas sei negociar, só isso. – passou os lábios na orelha dele, mas o efeito não foi o desejado, ao invés de suspirar Tiago arfou – O que foi?

Ele a encarou por um segundo.

-Nada. – disse antes de começar a beija-la. Quanto antes começasse mais cedo terminaria e estaria livre dela por algumas horas ao menos.

* * *

Ela entrou sorrateiramente no pub. Sempre tentava ser discreta, mas uma bruxa no meio de trouxas nunca conseguia isso direito.

O sobretudo era até natural naquela época do ano, mas não com aquele capus cobrindo-lhe quase todo o rosto.

-Oi amor...

Andrômeda deu um pulo se assustando com a chegada do namorado.

-Ted? Como sabia que era eu...

Ele descobriu a cabeça dela com um sorriso e acariciou os cabelos castanhos e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

-Às vezes é meio óbvio. Venha, vamos sentar... Como está indo na faculdade?

Andrômeda deu de ombros.

-Bem, sem problemas. Na verdade a única coisa que está me tirando o sono mesmo é aquela maldita aposta.

Ted riu... O sorriso dele era tão lindo.

-Já disse que não precisa se preocupar com isso, na verdade acho que já passou da hora da sua família me conhecer.

-Não! Eu já disse que não, Ted.

-Às vezes eu acho que você tem vergonha de mim...

-Não tenho vergonha de você... Tenho vergonha deles.

-Dro, são a sua família...

-Já discutimos isso não foi? Vamos parar por aqui por que se não vamos acabar brigando por conta deles, de novo.

As bebidas que ele havia pedido chegaram. Os dois pararam de falar até que a garçonete se afastasse.

Ele girou o drinque no copo antes de pensar em colocar na boca.

-Então vai continuar a ter aulas com aquele carinha?

-Vou... Eu já te expliquei porque só da para ter aulas com ele. Não estava confiante no começo, mas devo confessar que meu primo estava certo, não podia haver melhor professor para...

Ted arfou descontente.

-O que foi?

-Nada. – ficou calado por alguns segundos, ela ainda esperava uma resposta – É que... Bom, desde que começou a treinar esse negocio que você não fala em outra coisa, já percebeu... Só fala em animagia e nesse seu professor maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu.

-E você está com ciúmes da animagia ou do professor?

Ted deu de ombros.

-Os dois estão tomando o pouco tempo que você tem para ficar comigo...

-É verdade. Eu sei. Mas logo vai terminar, eu prometo... Estou bem adiantada, sabe.

-Que bom... Talvez quando conseguir virar alguma coisa tenha mais tempo para mim. Embora eu duvide que vá conseguir virar algo melhor do que já é...

* * *

_"(...)Que se dane se a Tia Eleonora está tendo um enfarto, você nunca a suportou. Se fosse verdade estaria dando uma festa e não preocupada em deixa-la sozinha. _

_Para de inventar desculpas esfarrapadas._

_Vamos ter que começar as aulas práticas se quer realmente aprender alguma coisa, por isso venha a minha casa hoje à noite ou esqueça as suas aulas de animagia!_

_SB"_

Bellatrix amassou o pergaminho e o jogou longe. Não satisfeita o incinerou.

Mas mesmo assim a raiva não passava.

Aquele FEDELHO insuportável estava achando que era grande coisa só por que havia lhe dado um beijo!

Onde já se viu!

Já experimentara coisas muito melhores que aquele beijo chinfrim dele e agora o idiota estava insinuando que ela estava com medo!

Era muita petulância!

Abriu o próprio armário com uma força desnecessária a procura de uma vestimenta mais adequada para o que pretendia fazer. Sirius ia ter que aprender com quem estava brincando e era já.

Aparatou meia hora depois na sala do apartamento dele, bem antes do combinado.

-Quem está... Hei! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bella teve que juntar toda os resquícios da sua boa educação para não mandar a tal Mirian tomar naquele lugar, afinal quem estava no lugar errado, na hora errada e com o traje errado (a outra vestia apenas um pulôver preto que Bellatrix sabia ser de Sirius) não era ela.

-Onde está o Sirius? – perguntou ríspida.

-Está ocupado... COMIGO. O que você quer?

-Nada que seja da sua conta. Por isso trate de colocar suas roupas e dar um fora, por que a conversa é particular.

-Acontece que o nosso assunto também é particular, querida... e ainda não acabou.

-Mirian, quem está ai?

Era a voz de Sirius.

-Sua prima... – rosnou ela.

O rapaz apareceu na porta do quarto surpreso. Tinha os cabelos molhados e estava envolto em uma toalha felpuda que só lhe cobria da cintura para baixo. Havia acabado de sair do banho.

-Veio cedo.

Ela tentou não fuzila-lo com o olhar, mas foi inevitável.

-Pelo drama que fez na carta achei que tinha pressa em falar comigo.

-E eu achei que você fosse ter mais trabalho com a tia Eleonora, coitada... – sorriu cinicamente – Aquilo foi uma péssima desculpa, Bella.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Não era para ser boa mesmo.

-Entendo... – ele abraçou a outra por trás, ainda encarando a prima de forma cinica – Mirian, querida, eu tenho um assunto de família para tratar com a Bella... Será que pode nos deixar a sós?

Era visível que a garota não tinha gostado nenhum pouco da idéia.

-Não posso te esperar no quarto?

-Vai por mim, vai demorar e com certeza você não vai querer saber o que é... Minha família não costuma ter problemas simples.

Mirian o encarou séria, mas o sorriso meloso que Sirius abriu foi o suficiente para desmonta-la (e causar náuseas em Bellatrix).

-Tudo bem... – disse envolvendo a nuca dele – Mas eu quero um tchau decente.

-E quem pode te negar isso...

Ele começou a beijar a garota clama e lentamente, mas sem tirar os olhos da prima que teve que assistir a ceninha romântica. Mas ela se manteve inabalada, pelo menos por fora.

Quando finalmente a garota foi embora, após os dois trocarem de roupa, Sirius voltou sorridente para a sala e se deparou com a varinha de Bellatrix apontada para ele.

-Hei! – exclamou com graça na voz – O que é isso?

-Você se acha muita coisa não é, Sirius? Queria ver o que faria sem isso ai! – falou a mulher apontando a varinha para a virinha dele.

-Se fizer algo com isso aqui nunca vai poder utiliza-lo sabe...

Como era convencido!

-E quem te disse que eu quero! Você é ridículo Sirius. Ridículo... A próxima vez que fizer essa ceninha deprimente na minha frente eu te acerto sem dó entendeu?

Ele sorriu malicioso e caminhou em direção a ela como se não empunhace nenhuma varinha na sua direção.

-Não gosta de me ver beijando outra garota? Por que? Queria estar no lugar dela?

A mulher soltou uma longa gargalhada.

-Claro que não. Não tenho vocação para corna como aquela lá, Sirius... – disse guardando a varinha – Parabéns pelo auto controle. Os outros caras com quem fiz isso tremeram de medo que eu realmente acertasse seus brinquedinhos.

Ele cruzou os braços e a acompanhou no riso.

-Você devia saber que não estava lhe dando com qualquer um.

-É... Às vezes esqueço que você também é um Black.

Ele meio que fechou a cara, mesmo sabendo que aquilo tinha a conotação de um elogio.

-Muito bem, vamos parar de brincadeiras sem futuro e ir logo para o que intereça.

-Também acho. – concordou ela, desabotoando o sobretudo e o deixando cair pesadamente no chão.

Sirius arregalou os olhos fascinados. Bellatrix estava nua.

Riu satisfeita ao perceber que conseguira o pegar de surpresa.

-O que foi? O garoto não sabe o que fazer com uma mulher de verdade?

Ela não devia ter dito aquilo. Não se seu plano era deixa-lo na vontade após vê-la daquela forma. Num impulso mais rápido do que ela podia esperar, Sirius a segurou tão fortemente que ela não conseguiu se quer atinar a idéia de desaparatar dois braços dele, ainda mais depois que ele começou a beija-la.

Quando se deu conta já estava deitada no minúsculo sofá do apartamento, com ele sobre si.

-Acha que pode brincar comigo? – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido deixando claro que sabia muito bem qual era o plano dela quando pisou ali – Não brinque comigo, Bellatrix... Não sou um dos seus fantoches.

A mão dele desceu por um dos seus seios e ela se arrepiou toda, não imaginava que um simples toque pudesse lhe causar aquela sensação toda.

-Para... – disse, tentando inutilmente segurar a mão dele.

-O que foi? Não quer?

A mão que estava livre deslizou para onde não devia e Bella estremeceu antes de dizer um inaudível "quero". Ele começou a beijar-lhe levemente a orelha e, sem ter mais nenhuma consciência do que era certo ou errado, ela desistiu de tentar afasta-lo, se entregando por completo.

Quanto tempo durou? Não sabem. Sabem apenas que começaram e recomeçaram várias vezes.

-Finalmente encontrou alguém a sua altura? – perguntou ele, certa hora.

Ela riu.

-Poderia perguntar o mesmo, sabia. Duvido que aquelas três dessem conta de você.

-É... não davam mesmo. – respondeu, antes de beija-la novamente.

As aulas práticas de animagia teriam que ficar para depois. Bem depois.

* * *

Cisa folheava uma revista de moda, tentando escolher algo que lhe agradasse para mandar fazer um vestido. Seu noivo havia prometido dar um baile na noite do dia das Bruxas e ela deveria estar perfeita, como sempre.

Do outro lado da sala Andrômeda lia um dos seus livros de faculdade, precisava estudar para as provas da semana seguinte e a tal animagia vivia tirando-lhe o tempo livre.

Seria um fim de semana comum se não fosse a voz de Bellatrix, inundando os corredores... Mas não com seus berros.

-Meus ouvidos estão me pregando uma peça ou a Bella está cantando? – perguntou a loira, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

-É... Ao que parece é ela sim. – respondeu a outra finalmente se dando conta da onde vinha aquele som esquisito.

-Ela anda muito feliz, não anda? Feliz até demais. O que será que está acontecendo para ela estar de tão bom humor?

-Não sei. Mas seja lá o que for devemos agradecer. Bellatrix de bom humor não é algo muito comum.

-Eu acho chato... Até porque ela canta muito mal.

Andrômeda riu alto.

-Olá irmãs irritantes! – a morena adentrou o recinto com um sorriso exagerado nos lábios – O que estão discutindo?

-Bem... Discutíamos o motivo do seu bom humor.

-Que bom humor, Dro?

-Você estava cantando, sabe...

-Ah! – ela riu enquanto sentava em um dos sofás – É que estou indo muito bem nos meus estudos sobre animagia.

Cisa e Dro se encararam preocupadas.

-Você está blefando?

-Será que estou, Cisa?

-Já se transforma em algo? – perguntou Andrômeda, ela fez que não – Então ainda não ganhou a aposta.

-Eu não disse que ganhei... – levou o dedo no queixo – Já faz o que, mais de um ano que estamos disputando, não?

-É... O que é na verdade muito pouco tempo para se aprender animagia... – disse a do meio.

-Pois eu estou bem adiantada se quer saber.

-Você Cisa, poupe-me. Você só sabe agarrar idiotas como o Malfoy.

-Pelo menos eu estou com alguém! Pior você, Bellatrix, quanto tempo faz que não sai com ninguém, heim? O que aconteceu, acabaram-se todos os homens da Inglaterra?

A mais velha soltou uma das suas estridentes gargalhadas.

-Claro, Cisa... Estou sem ninguém há séculos... Provavelmente esse é o motivo do meu bom humor... Impressionante a sua linha de raciocínio.

Narcisa não entendeu, mas Andrômeda sim... Bellatrix estava se envolvendo com alguém e esse era o motivo da sua alegria.

Melhor assim, porque quanto mais enrolada afetivamente ela estivesse, menos tempo para aprender animagia ela teria.

-E você, Dro? Ainda com o seu namoradinho misterioso?

Andrômeda bufou em desagrado.

-Você volta e meia lembra dessa história absurda, Bella... – soltou um suspiro de cansaço – Sinceramente não sei da onde tirou isso. Estou com tanta coisa pra fazer que não tenho tempo para pensar em namorar, sabia.

Bellatrix sorriu enigmática, mas permaneceu calada.

-Achei! – gritou Narcisa as assustando.

-O que, louca?

-O modelo pro meu vestido, Dro! Olha isso aqui... – ela mostrou a foto da revista onde uma modelo magérrima fazia poses com um vestido longo, tomara que caia – É perfeito.

Bellatrix fez cara de interessada para a foto.

­-Veludo Tântrico, interessante... É bastante prático.

-Prático?

-Sim, não amassa sabe... Você vai poder se agarrar com o Potter sem o débil do Lucio perceber! – e soltou uma longa gargalhada.

Narcisa voltou a folhear a revista com um arfar irritado.

-O Tiago não vai ser convidado, você sabe muito bem disso.

-E desde quando ele precisa de um convite escrito para entrar no seu quarto de madrugada?

As irmãs trocaram olhares letais enquanto Andrômeda olhava de uma para a outra sem saber se devia se intrometer ou não.

Até que a mais nova se levantou se saiu da sala jogando a revista bruscamente no sofá onde estava.

A morena sorriu vitoriosa.

-Ela acha que é muita coisa... Coitada.

-Você subestima demais a Cisa, Bella.

-Eu não a subestimo, Dro... Ela que é realmente uma idiota e não consegue ver um palmo a frente do próprio nariz. – olhou enigmática para a irmã – Garanto que você se tocou que eu não estou sozinha.

-É, me toquei... Mas era de se esperar, você nunca está sozinha. Quem é dessa vez, Lestrange?

Bella fez que não.

-Então quem?

-Você não me diz o nome do seu namoradinho, Dro. Por que vou dizer o do meu?

Andrômeda deu de ombros.

-Porque você confia mais em mim do que eu em você.

Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada.

-Realmente. Isso é verdade. Mas só me colocaria nas suas mãos se te tivesse nas minhas... – disse se levantando – Sabe bem disso.

-Então devo supor que seu namoro também não seria bem quisto na família?

Bella virou o rosto com tudo para a irmã.

-Por que? O seu não é? Pensei que você dizia que não estava namorando...

-Pare de me enrolar, Bellatrix. Você me entendeu. Com quem está envolvida, heim?

A outra deu de ombros.

-Digamos que, para a família seria mais fácil aceitar o rolinho da Narcisa do que o meu e muito mais fácil aceitar o meu ao seu.

-O que quer dizer co isso?

-Que jamais vão nos permitir casar com trouxas, irmã, por isso termine logo esse seu relacionamento, você só vai se machucar se continuar com isso. – ela se dirigiu a porta e voltou-se novamente para a outra – Ou pelo menos seja mais discreta ao freqüentar locais imundos como aquele.

Dizendo isso saiu da sala deixando Andrômeda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Como ela sabia? E, se ela sabia por que continuar a aposta? Por que não lhe pedir outra coisa?

As perguntas eram várias, mas certamente a que mais a preocupava era o QUANTO Bellatrix realmente sabia.

* * *

_Respondendo os comentários do último capítulo:_

**_Shaula_**_ – Não, não está terminada, por isso que não participei do challenge, não terminei a tempo... risos... Mas como tava legalzinha resolvi continuar mesmo assim._

**_Ayami-chan_**_ – Tb nunca tinha pensado em T/N, mas foi algo necessário para a trama da fic e acabou que ficou legal por que fica um tentando ser mais esperto que o outro... pena que a Lilian é corna, mas fazer o que..._

_Renata – Sirius e Bella é o que há! O casal mais quente de HP_

**_Birna_**_ – bom, vc eu já respondi por –e-mail mesmo.. risos.._

**_Miri _**_– Sinceramente, se a Lílian descobrir acho que corre um sério risco do harry não nascer. Mas não posso te responder, eu ainda não sei se ela vai descobrir ou não._

**_Clara dos Anjos_**_ – Pois é Clara, variar par pro Tiago não é fácil mesmo, ele e a Lílian são perfeitos. Mas eu precisava de um motivo para ele ajudar a Cisa... só me veio esse a cabeça e até que ficou legal ne... risos._

_Bjs pra todos_

_AMB_


	6. TESTANDO CONHECIMENTOS

**Capítulo VI – Testando Conhecimentos**

Tiago arfou cansado enquanto lia pela milésima vez a prova que havia aplicado à Narcisa.

Não podia considerar nenhuma das respostas erradas, mas era claro que ela estava muito longe de poder começar qualquer prática.

Tudo que ela havia redigido eram nada mais que palavras decoradas, estava nítido que Narcisa não entendia em nada o processo.

Sabia descrever os passos, mas não compreendia o caminho. E compreender o caminho em animagia era fundamental para qualquer aula prática. Não adiantava saber palavras decoradas, era preciso que ela compreendesse... E estava na cara que isso jamais aconteceria.

E se não acontecesse, não havia mais informações sobre Voldemort e seus aliados.

Ele tinha que pensar em uma saída...

Pegou a pena e redigiu um bilhete curto e o enviou pela sua coruja na seqüência.

_"Parabéns,_

_você foi aprovada. _

_Próxima aula será pratica._

_TP"_

Olhou tristemente para a foto da sorridente ruiva em sua escrivaninha. Detestava fazer aquilo com Lílian.

Já devia ter terminado aquele caso a muito tempo, sabia disso, queria isso... Mas não pode, os encontros com Narcisa foram se tornando necessários para o grupo que estavam organizando sob o comando do diretor da escola que freqüentaram.

Dumbledore tinha a mesma visão que eles sobre Voldemort e o perigo que ele já estava se transformando para a sociedade bruxa e, como de costume adiantou-se nos atos.

E agora, Ordem de Fênix precisava das informações que ele conseguia através de Narcisa, por isso tinha que continuar a trair Lílian, mesmo que isso lhe cortasse o coração.

Sua coruja retornou, ela já havia respondido, marcando o encontro para dali a algumas horas.

Suspirou profundamente e deixou a cabeça pender para trás. A forte dor de cabeça que costumava ter, agora, havia voltado com tudo.

* * *

-Sua namorada está indo muito bem, sr. Tonks.

-Me chame de Ted por favor... Isso quer dizer que logo não precisará mais das aulas?

-Acredito que sim. Mas é bom não alarma-la, não é bom ela se sentir pressionada durante o processo. Por isso não costumo dar-lhe prazos.

-Claro...

Ted tomou um gole de wisky assim que Andrômeda reapareceu ao lado deles na mesa.

-Não consigo me acostumar com esses banheiros trouxas... E então? Estão se entendendo?

Ted balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse dizer mais ou menos, Lupin apenas sorriu.

-Feliz por conhecer o meu professor? – perguntou ela.

-Muito. Pena que você não pode vir semana passada com o Sirius...

-Tive um problema. – falou Remo rapidamente.

-Que problema? – não era educado perguntar, mas Ted nunca fora muito ligado a convenções, a pergunta simplesmente veio-lhe a cabeça e ele a soltou, sem se importar em estar sendo intrometido.

-Eu... – era estranho, mas ele se sentia a vontade com Tonks, mesmo ele sendo trouxa, mesmo ele não entendendo nada do seu mundo - ...sempre tenho problemas em noites de Lua Cheia.

-Que foi, é um lobisomem? - perguntou Ted rindo.

Era uma piada, logicamente, mas a expressão séria no rosto do outro fez Tonks duvidar de si mesmo.

-O que foi? Não me diga que... – olhou para a namorada – Por acaso não existem mesmo lobisomens, existem?

-Bom, amor... Existir existe, mas... Não é o caso do Lupin. – disse ela sorrindo, era tão engraçado quando o namorado descobria que algo que sempre imaginara não existir, na verdade era bem real.

Mas seu sorriso se desfez ao encarar Remo novamente, o olhar ainda estava sério e sombrio.

-O que foi Lupin? Não é o seu caso... é?

Se alguém perguntasse porque, Remo não saberia explicar. Mas Andrômeda e Ted lhe passavam uma tranqüilidade e uma segurança, além de estarem lhe confiando tantos segredos próprios, que lhe parecia errado esconder aquilo deles.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Você está querendo dizer que É um lobisomem? – perguntou Tonks, não querendo acreditar – É brincadeira, não é?

-Bem que eu gostaria que fosse. Mas a verdade é que eu sou um lobisomem sim, Ted. – disse simplesmente – Por isso que sua namorada não tem aulas em noites de lua cheia, nunca perceberam isso?

Andrômeda levou a mão à boca, surpresa.

-Por Merlin, eu não sabia... Desde quando?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Desde muito novo.

-Então já era um lobisomem quando entrou para Hogwarts? – ele fez que sim novamente – Sirius sabe disso?

-Acho que se não fosse ele, o Tiago e o Pedro eu jamais teria conseguido concluir o colégio. Você não pode imaginar como eles me ajudaram. – ele tomou o primeiro gole do seu próprio wisky, não era muito chegado naquela bebida, mas havia resolvido acompanhar Tonks quando ele pediu – Viraram até animagos pra poderem ficar comigo quando eu me transformava.

Andrômeda deu outro sobressalto.

-Sirius é um animago? – Remo ficou tão surpreso por ela não saber que não conseguiu responder – O Potter também? Então... - somou dois mais dois – É ele quem deve estar ensinado a Narcisa! Só pode ser ele...

Bom. Se for ele é melhor você se preocupar mais com ela do que com a sua outra irmã, Andrômeda. Por que o Tiago é o cara mais inteligente que eu conheço quanto a animagia... Bom, ele e o Sirius. Os dois já eram animagos aos quinze anos.

-Quinze anos!

-Bom, acredito que antes até... Demoraram mais por conta do Pedro. Estudavam juntos.

-Mas que droga! – Andrômeda deu um soco na mesa, por essa ela realmente não esperava.

-Que raiva toda é essa prima?

Ela olhou pra cima e encarou os olhos negros do primo.

-Por que nunca me falou que era um animago?

Sirius apenas olhou Remo de rabo de olho, depois puxou a cadeira e sentou na mesa com eles.

-Você não costumava falar demais, Remo.

O amigo só levantou o copo de bebida.

-Deve ser o wisky.

O outro bufou em desagrado.

-Que bom, agora tenho duas primas sabendo mais do que deviam sobre a minha vida... Ah, desculpa, oi Ted.

-Oi Sirius. – respondeu o outro achando graça da cara revoltada que a namorada mantinha para o primo.

-Quem mais sabe?

-Sua irmã, oras...

-Que irmã, Sirius!

-A Bellatrix, caramba!

-A Bella sabe? A Bella sabe de você?

-É... Ela descobriu por acaso. O que foi Drô? Por que esse escândalo todo?

Ela parecia estar somando dois mais dois novamente, e multiplicando por dois de novo e dividindo em seguida.

-Ela descobriu... Então... Não ficaria calara a toa, não é? – Sirius concordou com a afirmação em silencio – O que ela te pediu em troca? Não me diga que...

Ted e Remo se entreolharam, compreendendo o problema.

-Me pediu para ensina-la...

-Mais que MERDA! Você a está ensinado Sirius!

-Estou... Caramba, Andrômeda, da para me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Mas a prima não o ouvia, estava perdida enquanto pensava alto.

-Potter está ensinado a Cisa. Sirius está ensinando a Bella... Por Merlin, eu estou perdida!

Sirius resolveu procurar alguma resposta nos olhares de Ted e Lupin, o primeiro apenas deu de ombros, mas o amigo resolveu esclarecer-lhe a situação.

-Elas três fizeram uma aposta entre si. Quem aprender animagia primeiro ganha.

Sirius olhou surpreso para a prima.

-Era ISSO que você queria aprender quando me pediu ajuda na formatura? Por que não me falou!

-Não estava acostumada com a idéia de ser clandestina ainda... – respondeu ela – Eu... Eu tava com vergonha.

-Bom... – Sirius acenou para um garçom, mas ele não o via – Se tivesse me dito poderia ter ajudado, não precisaria nem ter colocado o Remo nisso.

-Me ajudaria muito se não estivesse dando aulas para a Bellatrix, isso sim.

-Ah, isso já seria mais difícil. Do jeito que a ela fez não ia dar pra eu fugir de dar aulas. – se levantou – Eu vou ao balcão pegar uma cerveja para mim, já venho.

-Eu estou ferrada, ferrada, completamente ferrada... – resmungava Andrômeda enquanto ele se afastava.

* * *

-Um cemitério? Que original.

-Um cemitério trouxa, Tiago... Eles nunca vem aqui a noite, é perfeito para treinarmos sabe.

Era perfeito para não fazerem nada além de treinar, isso sim...

-Bela idéia, loira. – disse com um sorriso forçado – Bom, vamos começar logo nossas aulas... Mas antes, a informação que me prometeu.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas acabou falando.

-Lucio é o novo braço direito do Lorde.

Tiago piscou algumas vezes.

-E, isso que dizer?

-Que eu tenho acesso a bastante coisa estando do lado dele... Como por exemplo que eles já sabem sobre a Ordem.

-Ordem? Que Ordem?

-A Ordem de Fenix que Dumbledore montou para investigar o Lorde. – disse ela sorridente – Da qual você faz parte querido.

-Eu? – ele apontou o dedo para o próprio peito – Não estou sabendo de Ordem nenhuma...

-Você sabe ser tão cínico quanto eu, não é? – ela se encostou no corpo dele, oferecendo a boca – Onde aprendeu a mentir desse jeito Potter?

Ele sorriu e deu-lhe um leve selinho.

-Não sei. Com você talvez?

-Pode ser... – Narcisa levantou os braços envolvendo-lhe a nuca – Tome cuidado, tem gente com duas caras próximo a vocês.

-Um traidor?

-É. Mas não me pergunte quem é... Eu não sei e duvido que consiga essa informação. Pelo menos não sem correr nenhum risco... E eu não pretendo correr riscos por esse seu grupinho de defensores de trouxas, querido.

-Não iria te pedir isso, loira.

-Que bom.

* * *

Sirius não chegou a escutar os resmungos da prima, encostou no balcão e pediu sua cerveja. Não demorou muito alguém puxou assunto.

-Olá, está sozinho?

Ele olhou para a loira ao lado sem muito interesse, mas sorriu simpático.

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-Interessando em companhia?

"Companhia?" Olhou-a de cima a baixo, não era exatamente de se jogar fora, mas realmente não estava interessado no tipo de companhia que ela estava propondo. Pelo menos não naquele dia, naquela hora, naquele momento...

Se bem que "aquele dia, aquela hora, aquele momento" estava durando algum tempo já. Não queria pensar nisso, mas sua falta de interesse em outras mulheres acontecia desde que Bellatrix se metera em sua vida afetiva e sexual. Ela realmente "dava conta" dele.

A cerveja chegou.

-Não, obrigado. – respondeu antes de beber um gole no gargalo sem perceber que a loira sorrira de satisfação com a sua negação.

-Não sei como consegue beber essa bebida trouxa, Sirius. – disse ela – É tão horrível.

Ele encarou a loira surpreso, como sabia o seu nome? Então ela estreitou os olhos e foi quando se tocou de quem se tratava. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia olhar daquele jeito.

-Bellatrix? – ela sorriu – O que está fazendo aqui? Me seguindo agora?

-Claro que não, convencido. – ela olhou por sobre o ombro a mesa onde os outros estavam – Estava seguindo a Andrômeda... Namorando um trouxa, como pode? Ela se mete em cada uma. – resmungou.

Ele ignorou o comentário preconceituoso.

-Roubou a aparência de quem? Posso saber?

-Ah... De uma prostituta trouxa que me insultou certa vez na rua. – ela deu de ombros - A estuporei na hora, claro. Depois cortei o cabelo dela e achei útil guardar, fiz uma garrafa de poção Polissuco com ele, sempre que preciso de um disfarce... – sorriu com satisfação – Ela até que tem um corpinho legal e não é feia... Achei que ia se interessar.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não ando muito afim dessas coisas. – disse cínico – Loiras não são o meu estilo.

-Mas aquela sua acompanhante da formatura não era loira? – ela tinha um sorriso maior do que o normal.

-A Mirian? Faz muito tempo que não a vejo sabe... Ando meio ocupado.

-Ah, alguém está te dando muito trabalho, primo?

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

-E como... – algo lhe desviou a atenção, ele pois a mão no bolso e pegou um pequeno espelho – O que houve? – perguntou para o vidro que não refletia o seu próprio rosto, claro.

-Preciso de sua ajuda, cara. E tem que ser AGORA!

Ele olhou em volta, tentando se certificar que os trouxas não prestavam atenção nele e em seu estranho espelho de mão.

-Estou no meio de um bar trouxa, Tiago, o que está acontecendo?

-Estou num cemitério, com a sua prima... – Bellatrix, que prestava atenção na conversa, claro, riu – E a Lílian acaba de aparecer...

-Tiago! O que diabos vocês estão fazendo ai?

-Depois eu te explico cara, sério... Mas eu preciso que me ajude AGORA, ela ainda não chegou a me ver, mas está vasculhado todo o lugar, vai nos encontrar daqui a pouco. – ele virou um pouco o rosto – Narcisa, já mandei você abaixar essa varinha, se você fizer algo contra ela quem vai te acertar sou eu!

-Por que eles simplesmente não desaparatam de lá? – perguntou Bellatrix despreocupada.

-É... Por que vocês não saem daí?

-Não da. Ela e as amigas fecharam com magia o cemitério não da para desaparatar daqui e não podemos chegar até o portão por que elas estão bem no caminho.

Bella riu, queria ver a irmã sair dessa agora.

-Ela já te viu?

-Não, tenho certeza que não chegou a me ver, mas sabe que estou aqui... Está berrando perguntando quem é a loira que está comigo... – dito isso Sirius pode ouvir a voz da ruiva gritando exatamente aquela frase ao fundo – Acho que ela viu a Narcisa correndo de longe.

-Qual o cemitério? – Tiago explicou – Estou aparatando ai na frente, onde vocês estão exatamente. – o outro respondeu mais uma vez – Certo. Já te encontro. – guardou o espelho e olhou para a loira a sua frente – Vamos. Vou precisar de você.

-Eu?

-É Bellatrix, não discute, e vamos... – pagou a cerveja e a pegou a pelo braço.

-Você não vai me perguntar se eu quero ajudar?

-Não. – chegou perto da mesa onde estavam os demais – Gente aconteceu um contratempo, tenho que ir... Depois nos falamos. – e saiu puxando Bellatrix pelo braço.

-Nossa, seu primo é rápido, heim. – brincou Ted com uma nada satisfeita Andrômeda – Ora deixe disso querida, você vai ganhar a aposta, eu sei...

Ela apenas bufou. Ia ser difícil faze-la acreditar nisso agora.

* * *

Aparataram o mais próximo possível do tal cemitéro. O portão estava fechado. Tiveram que levitar por sobre o muro. Próximo a uma árvore que ficava ao lado do portão. O único lugar discreto para fazerem isso.

Apesar de noite o local tinha uma iluminação razoável que permitiria a Lílian e suas amigas verem Narcisa ou Tiago caso tentassem fazer o mesmo, mas como estavam de costas para a entrada não viram os vultos dos dois primos correndo por entre as lápides.

Sirius levantou a cabeça procurando as garatas, estavam todas atentas a direção onde Tiago havia dito estar. Precisava despista-las.

-Não acredito que estou aqui fazendo isso... – resmungou a morena/loira ao seu lado.

Ele a olhou por um segundo. O vestido curto e branco constatava com o salto vermelho e chamativo, algo que a prima jamais usaria em sua versão natural. Teve uma idéia. Abriu a própria blusa de botões, desarrumou o cabelo (não era exatamente assim tão difícil), e. para finalizar...

-Ei! Solta o meu sapato.

Não adiantou reclamar. Sirius pegou um dos saltos dela e, com cuidado, jogou a algumas lápides de distância, fazendo um pequeno barulho que chamou a atenção das perseguidoras.

-Tiago! Já disse para sair daí, anda.

Era a voz de Lílian, que se voltava para a direção deles.

-Ta bom, ta bom... – gritou ele se levantando – Chega de esconde-esconde, meninas, pronto, sou eu.

As três amigas de Lílian (e ex casos dele) pareciam mais surpresas que ela.

-Sirius? O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Exatamente isso que você acha que eu estava fazendo.

-Com quem? – gritaram as outras três.

Ele deu de ombros e puxou Bellatrix para que ela levantasse de trás da lápide também.

-Essa é... ahh... – ele olhou para a cara da prima – Desculpe querida qual o seu nome mesmo?

As demais soltaram exclamações de desprezo e surpresa, mas Lílian parecia desconfiada.

-Não sabe nem o nome da mulher com que estava se agarrando há poucos segundos?

-Ah... E precisa saber nomes para fazer isso? – perguntou Bellatrix, não podia perder a chance de tirar uma da cara da ruivinha – Eu, sinceramente prefiro não saber... É mais excitante.

As garotas a olharam com cara de nojo.

-Poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor, querida – disse Lílian – Muito bem Sirius, eu vi o Tiago vindo para cá, onde ele está?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Não sei. Ele realmente passou por aqui, mas já tem um tempinho isso... Vocês chegaram bem depois que ele saiu, estraga prazeres.

Ela bufou em resposta.

-Não me enrole, Sirius. Eu o vi aqui dentro com uma loira e...

-Correção, você ME viu aqui dentro... Com a ... Desculpe-me mais uma vez, mas seu nome é mesmo?

-Elizabeth. – mentiu Bellatrix – Vem cá rapaz, quem são elas para você ter que dar tantas explicações, heim?

-A ruiva é a futura mulher do meu melhor amigo. E estava achando que era ele aqui com você.

-Ah... – ela encarou Lílian – Vai demorar muito ainda, por que se forem eu vou me embora. Meu marido vai chegar em casa daqui a pouco...

* * *

Eles aparataram no apartamento de Sirius as gargalhadas.

-A cara dela quando você disse que era casada foi ótima! – dizia ele.

-Não, não... A melhor foi quando você disse que não sabia o meu nome. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, já estavam perdendo as ondas e escurecendo – O efeito da poção já está passando.

Tiago aparatou pouco depois deles.

-Cara, eu to te devendo essa. Você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

-Não é só a mim que você deve agradecer, sabe.

Potter olhou para Bellatrix que usava as vestes da loira que acompanhara o amigo, logo entendeu.

-Era você? – ela fez que sim – Obrigado, obrigado mesmo. Se a Lílian me pegasse.

-Eu não sei o que teria sido mais divertido, para ser sincera. – falou, ríspida – Você bem que merecia ser pego, não merecia? Afinal de contas você namora ela e DORME com a minha irmã.

-É... – ele parecia encabulado – Eu sei que não é certo, mas tenho meus motivos.

-Vocês sempre tem... Mas eu não tenho nada haver com isso. – virou-se para o primo – A noite foi divertida, mas tenho que ir... Nos vemos amanhã. – abriu um sorriso maquiavélico – Não posso perder a chance de dizer a Narcisa que ela me deve uma! – e desaparatou.

-Pode me dizer como você conseguiu se meter nessa enrascada?

-Posso, posso sim... Mas tem coisas mais importantes para te contar antes disso, a Narcisa disse que há um traidor entre nós.

-O que? Mas quem?

-Não sei... Mas eles já estão sabendo de mais do que deviam, Sirius, bem mais.

* * *

_N/A: Bom Kirina-Li, eu sou S/B fanática, então não posso nem discutir sobre o que é melhor pq só consigo ver ele com ela e vice versa... Mas que bom que esta gostando da fic mesmo não sendo um shipper do seu gosto. Espero que vc leia mais coisas minhas, se apaixone pó S/B e leia mais sobre eles... ai vc vai ver como eles sempre são fogo puro!_

Qt ao James... tadinho, ele tem seus motivos...


	7. LORDE VOLDEMORT

Capítulo VII – Lorde Voldemort 

O normal seria chamar a todos os envolvidos, tamanha era a gravidade das informações que conseguira, só que Tiago nunca achara seguro citar fatos que descobriu através de Narcisa para todos os integrantes da Ordem.

Ele só se sentia à vontade de comentar sobre aquilo com Sirius e/ou Dumbledore, mais ninguém. Até por que não dava para contar a Lílian como ele descobria certas coisas.

Sendo assim, quando a informação vinha da loira das Black, ele a passava primeiro a Dumblendore que posteriormente retransmitia aos demais sem citar fontes. O que foi muito bom, afinal, se havia um traidor ele facilmente teria descoberto a sua informante e a delatado para Voldemort há muito tempo.

Por isso aquela noite foi muito longa para os três.

-Eu penso, penso e repenso e não consigo imaginar quem possa ser... – resmungava Sirius volta e meia.

-Não temos que pensar nisso... – disse Dumblendore com a sua voz rouca e tranqüilizadora.

-Como não, diretor? – Tiago não perdia aquela mania de trata-lo assim, mesmo já tendo feito um ano de formado.

-O que podemos fazer? Nada. O traidor não vai se apresentar somente por que já sabemos que ele existe e dizer a ele que já sabemos só o fará ter mais cuidado...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por certo tempo.

-Então... Não vai reunir a Ordem e alertar os demais?

-Não, Sirius... Não é o mais prudente a fazer... Mas prometo pensar em algo. Enquanto isso temos mais trabalho a ser realizado. E suponho que vá precisar de vocês dois na noite do Dia das Bruxas.

Eles se entreolharam. Dumblendore continuou a explicação.

-Se há um traidor não vou poder confiar essa missão a qualquer um.

-O que vamos ter que fazer, senhor?

-Ir a uma festa.

* * *

-Sinceramente não sei por que aceitei o seu convite... Você sabe que essa gente me detesta Tiago...

-Você nunca se importou com isso antes, qual é o problema agora, Lilian?

-O problema é que antes eu não estava dentro da casa deles. – a ruiva bufou ao entrar pelo elegante salão, de braços dados com Potter – Ainda não entendi por que você TINHA que passar o dia das Bruxas aqui.

-Ordens Lílian, ordens. Não gosto de estar aqui tanto quanto você e... – suas palavras foram abafadas pelo som de cornetas.

Os dois olharam para o alto da imponente escada que surgia no meio do salão, assim como os demais convidados.

Uma voz, vinda do além anunciou aos quatro ventos.

-Senhoras e senhores, o sr. e a sra. Malfoy, seu filho Lucio e sua noiva, a srta. Narcisa Black.

Eles haviam chegado bem a tempo para a apresentação formal dos anfitriões.

O casal de mais ou menos 50 e pouco anos apareceu no alto da escada sorridente, seguido dos mais novos.

Tiago engoliu seco ao ver Narcisa... Ela estava incomumente linda em um vestido azul turquesa que lhe ressaltava a cintura fina. Cintura esta que estava sendo muito bem enlaçada pelo braço esquerdo de Lucio Malfoy. Algo que lhe fez o sangue ferver por alguns segundos.

Era a primeira vez na vida que sentia ciúmes da loira, e, a julgar pelos quase três anos de envolvimento aquilo fora realmente uma surpresa. Tanto que logo afastou a possibilidade de ser por estar gostando de verdade dela e a substituiu pela preocupação.

Vê-la ali, no meio daquela corja de assassinos (sim, por que Tiago sabia muito bem do que Voldemort e seus seguidores eram capazes) lhe fazia temer pelo bem estar dela.

-O que foi?

Ele virou-se para encara os olhos verdes de Lílian, ela parecia preocupada com a sua expressão, nem de longe imaginando que aquilo era devido aos encantos da loira que agora descia a escada, sorridente.

-Nada... É só que... – ele voltou a olhar os casais que agora já cumprimentavam seus convidados – Eles me dão nojo. Só isso...

Lílian estranhou.

-Você não estava com cara de nojo, Tiago...

Ele sorriu.

-A não... Estava com cara de que?

Ela deu de ombros.

-De surpreso... Na verdade você fez a mesma cara no dia que aquele apanhador alemão pegou o pomo de ouro em 5 minutos de jogo na final do mundial do ano passado.

-Mas também pudera, o cara surpreendeu todo mundo. Nem eu tinha visto o pomo ainda...

Ela riu.

-Você estava na arquibancada, não jogando, lembra... Era Alemanha x Austrália...

-Eu sei, o Reino Unido foi desclassificado nas quartas de final... Uma vergonha...

-Mas foi bom para aquele caquético do técnico dar o braço a torcer que você é o melhor apanhador do país. Finalmente ele te convocou para disputar o campeonato europeu desse ano.

-É... O sr. Nickson levou muito tempo para me convocar mesmo... Só não sei se vou conseguir conciliar minhas obrigações na seleção e na Ordem...

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o novo apanhador do time de quadribol nacional! Meus parabéns Potter. Finalmente chegou a onde queria.

Tiago virou-se para dar de cara com Lucio Malfoy a esticar-lhe a mão para um cumprimento.

Em segundos eles já estavam cercados por fotógrafos do Profeta Diário, só então Potter compreendeu por que fora o primeiro a ser cumprimentado pelo jovem anfitrião. Fotos ao lado do atual xodó da seleção nacional de Quadribol poderiam lhe render até uma primeira página, quem sabe.

-Olá Malfoy. – disse retribuindo o sorriso falso e o aperto de mão – Senhorita... – acenou de leve para Narcisa que insistia em manter a cintura enlaçada pelo braço esquerdo do noivo – Deixem-me apresentar minha namorada, a senhorita Lílian Evans. – ele puxou a ruiva para mais perto e sorriu por dentro, Malfoy teria que cumprimenta-la naquele momento, ou então sairia na primeira página do jornal como um péssimo anfitrião.

Lílian percebeu que o namorado fizera a apresentação de propósito, e não se incomodou nem um pouco com isso, pelo contrario adorou a chance de encurralar-lo. Por isso fez questão de esticar a mão para que Lucio a segurasse.

O constrangimento do loiro foi visível. Sua vontade era dar as costas para aquela ruiva insignificante e deixar ela e o namoradinho falando sozinhos... Mas não podia... Com aquele monte de máquinas fotográficas ao redor deles ele não podia...

Esticou a mão com muito custo e mal tocou na fina e alva pele de Lílian, fez a pequena reverencia, como era de costume nos salão da alta sociedade.

Houve uma nova chuva de flash.

-Essa é a minha noiva. – disse, continuando as apresentações de forma polida – Narcisa Black.

-Nós já nos conhecemos. – falou Tiago rispidamente – Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts no mesmo ano, não foi? – Narcisa fez que sim em silencio – Que tal uma foto dos quatro?

"_Cretino, Cretino, Cretino"_ pensou Narcisa, fingindo aceitar a proposta, até por que não havia como recusa-la. Infelizmente o idiota do seu noivo a posicionou do lado de Tiago e, para completar, Lílian fez questão de pousar do outro lado de Lucio.

-Belo vestido... – sussurrou Tiago entre os dentes enquanto fingia sorrir para os fotógrafos.

-Péssima companhia. – respondeu Narcisa, fingindo um sorriso tão falso quanto o dele.

-É muito melhor que a sua, com certeza.

Ela não respondeu, alias, parecia totalmente indiferente a presença tanto dele, quanto de Lílian. Sempre fora assim, é verdade, mas dessa vez isso o incomodou.

-Potter! Será que eu posso pedir-lhe um autógrafo? – a sorridente Adrômeda apareceu do nada entrando no meio dos dois casais, com pergaminho e pena na mão – Não é sempre que se pode dizer que o apanhador da seleção nacional é seu amigo de infância...

Tiago riu, mesmo sabendo que a mais simpática das primas do amigo só entrara no meio deles para separa-los e poupar a irmã caçula de um possível excânda-lo.

-Claro... – disse, enquanto pegava o pergaminho e autografava o papel e, quando levantou a cabeça, Lucio e Narcisa já havia se afastado como imaginara.

Dro cumprimentou Lílian com um novo sorriso e depois se retirou sem mais palavras.

-Quem era essa? – perguntou a ruiva estranhando.

-Andrômeda Black, uma das primas do Sirius... Era um ano mais velha que nós no colégio.

-Não lembro dela... Quer dizer, sabia que já a tinha visto, mas não lembrava da onde... Prima do Sirius? Tem certeza? Ela me pareceu simpática demais para ser prima dele.

-Como ele mesmo diz: _ela é a única coisa que presta na família dele_... Mas vamos, temos trabalho a fazer...

Eles se embrenharam por entre os convidados, cumprimentaram alguns conhecidos e foram cumprimentados por alguns fãs.

O lugar era imenso, ricamente decorado com abóboras e temas da época.

-Cadê o Sirius... – murmurou ele há certa hora, tentando não dar na vista que procurava alguém entre os convidados.

-Ainda não entendi como ele vai aparecer aqui sem ser expulso.

-Ele disse que arrumaria um jeito e... – ele trombou em alguém sem perceber – Desculpe... – engoliu o resto da frase, havia trombado em ninguém menos que Bellatrix.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, e depois fez o mesmo gesto com Lílian. Mas não lhes dirigiu a palavra. Virou as costas e saiu resmungando.

-Outra prima do Sirius... – disse ele – Essa faz mais jus a reputação da família.

-É... Dessa eu lembro. Do clube... – respondeu Lílian sem muita alegria na voz – Tive que ouvir a Mirian reclamando dela durante vários meses.

-Não vaomos lembrar disso... – falou Tiago rapidamente, antes que a namorada entrasse no assunto "_seu amigo é um galinha"_ – Anda, vamos procurar o Sirius.

A algum metros deles Bellatrix continuava a resmungar consigo mesma.

-A que nível vamos chegar? – dizia à si mesma irritada – Será que até sangue ruins vamos ter que aturar agora...

Mas seus murmúrios não duraram muito, foi interrompida por um dos seus muito ex, pela milésima vez só naquela festa, alias.

-Bella, vamos dançar.

-Já disse que não Rodolfus! Não estou afim de dan... – ela não terminou a frase porque o homem já havia a puxado pelo braço, carregando-a para o meio da pista – Ei! – ela bem que tentou se soltar, mas Lestrange parecia mais forte do que o normal – Que droga Rodolfus, você sabe que eu detesto dançar com você...

-Ah é, Bellinha querida... – ela estranhou o tratamento – Por que?

-Porque você dança mal, já te disse isso mil vezes. – ela se surpreendeu com os primeiros passos dele, nada parecido com os desengonçados passos das outras vezes que dançaram juntos. O encarou por um segundo, ele tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios – Você não é o Rodolfus. – concluiu.

-Achei que nunca fosse perceber, priminha. – ele murmurou a frase em seu ouvido, enquanto trazia o corpo dela para mais perto do seu.

-Sirius? É você? – ele fez que sim divertido – O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

-Queria participar da festinha, não posso?

-Com a cara do Rodolfus? Não.

-Bom, com a minha é que não ia poder aparecer, não é? Resolvi usar a sua tática...

-Logo com o Rodolfus? Não tinha ninguém melhor para você se transformar não?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Ele é seu ex-namorado, seria mais fácil chegar perto de você sem que ninguém estranhassem. – disse meloso. Seria melhor que ela pensasse que estava ali por causa de seus belos olhos negros do que pelo motivo real.

-Tenho ex-namorados melhores. – desdenhou, fingindo não ter gostado da surpresa.

-Mas o Rodolfus foi mais fácil de pegar... Mais fácil até que a poção polissuco que afanei...

-Deu pra roubar agora é?

-Tinha que puxar algo da família, não? Acho até que ficariam orgulhosos de mim...

Ele olhou em volta sutilmente.

-Quem está procurando?

-Sabe Bella, se tem uma coisa que me irrita é o fato de você me conhecer muito bem. – ela sorriu satisfeita – To procurando o Tiago, já era para ele estar aqui.

-Ele já chegou... Ele e aquela sang...

-Não chame a Lílian assim! – cortou antes que Bella pudesse terminar o xingamento.

-Que foi? Está a defendendo por que?

-Com certeza não é por esse motivo que está passando na sua cabeça pervertida. – algo lhe chamou a atenção à diante, uma figura adentrara o salão – Voldemort... – sussurrou.

Bella virou o rosto rapidamente na mesma direção e sorriu.

-Finalmente, o Lorde chegou.

-Lorde? – ela voltou a encara-lo indiferente à exclamação de surpresa que fizera – Você chama esse cara de Lorde?

-É isso que ele é...

-Pois para mim ele está muito longe de ser isso... Esse cara é um assassino Bellatrix, e da pior espécie.

-Ah Sirius, cala a sua boca. O Lorde é uma pessoa bastante inteligente. Uma inteligência que você está longe de alcançar nessa vida.

-Inteligente e assassino. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que os constantes ataques a trouxas que estão acontecendo de uns tempos para cá são culpa dele.

-No seu dicionário matar trouxas é assassinato? No meu é dedetização do planeta.

Pela primeira vez em todo o tempo que eles haviam começado a se relacionar (mais intimamente) Sirius se lembrou do porque saíra de casa e do porque Bellatrix permanecera lá. Ele era diferente dos Black, ela não.

-Certo, então. Se acha correto o que essa gente faz por que não vai lá e se junta a eles. – ele apontou o grupo que recepcionava Voldemort com sorrisos e empolgação.

-Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando em fazer agora. Com licença sr. Lestrange. – deu o primeiro passo, parou e o encarou de novo – E, se eu fosse você também iria... Isso se não quer que as pessoas percebam quem você NÃO é de verdade...

Sirius engoliu seco. Uma aproximação direta com Voldemort não estava nos seus planos, alias, Dumbledore o alertou veemente que não seria seguro caso estivesse disfarçado... O cara era mestre em Legistemancia.

Quando escolheu Lestrange como alvo para utilizar como disfarce, sua idéia era estar próximo a rale que o seguia, não próximo dele.

Mas não havia opção. Se martirizou por ter contado a Bellatrix que realmente era, se soubesse que ela idolatrava o cara jamais teria dito algo, mas agora já era tarde.

Aproximou-se do grupo com passos lerdos, sem nenhuma pressa, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse.

-Rodolfus! – gritou Lucio ao lado de Voldemort assim que ele estava próximo o suficiente – Aqui está ele senhor...

O bruxo mal o encarou.

-Lestrange, meu caro. Que bom que está aqui, preciso de sua ajuda.

Ele olhou Bellatrix por sobre os ombros do velho bruxo, ela parecia estar se divertindo com a encenação que ele teria que fazer.

-O que o senhor desejar... Milorde. – disse, pomposamente, usando o tom que já ouvira Rodolfus utilizar em outras ocasiões, Bellatrix fez cara de falsa surpresa com a encenação, chegou até a fingir umas palmas, ele estava indo bem.

-Preciso que me consiga algumas informações... – ele balançou a mão displicentemente – Quero a relação de formandos do penúltimo ano de Hogwarts.

Sirius estranhou.

-Penúltimo ano, senhor?

-Sim, Rodolfus. E, de preferência com um levantamento preciso de quais deles eram os preferidos de Dumbledore.

-Isso não é muito difícil, senhor. – disse Lucio sorridente – Minha noiva estudava nessa turma e qualquer um dessa época sabe muito bem quem o diretor protegia mais... O apanhador e seus amiguinhos.

Voldemort olhou curioso para Lucio.

-Apanhador, Lucio?

-Sim, Tiago Potter, o novo apanhador da equipe nacional de quadribol... E seus amiguinhos. Um deles é bastante conhecido da nossa querida Bella, não é minha cara?

Bellatrix encarou Malfoy com displicência.

-Quem por exemplo?

-Seu primo, Sirius Black.

-Tão conhecido meu quanto de sua noiva. – ela deu de ombros – A peste foi expulsa de casa aos 15 anos... Faz séculos que eu não sei dele.

Quando deu por si, Voldemort a estava encarando com olhos fixo como se soubesse que estava mentindo. Ela sentiu um calafrio corta-lhe a espinha, nunca havia lhe acontecido de alguém perceber que mentia antes.

Então o homem sorriu.

-Quatro anos não pode ser considerado séculos, minha cara.

-Claro, Milorde... É só uma forma de dizer.


	8. ESTRANHOS NO NINHO OU SERIA COVIL?

**Capítulo VIII – Estranhos no ninho (ou seria covil?).**

Bella desviou os olhos de Voldemort, mas, sem que ninguém esperasse, ele esticou-lhe a mão e perguntou:

-Gostaria de dançar comigo, minha pequena?

Pelo tom amável até parecia que era um pedido e que pudesse ser recusado. Mas Bellatrix sabia muito bem que não, então esticou a mão aceitando ser encaminhada para o meio da pista, sem reclamações ou caras feias.

Sirius não gostou nadinha daquilo. Pelo pouco que sabia, o tal Voldemort não era dado a dancinha de salões. Nas poucas vezes que aparecia em festas pomposas como aquela ele dificilmente dançava, com pouquíssimas escolhidas também. Foi por isso que chamou a primeira garota sozinha que viu pela frente para dançar também e tentar se manter o mais perto deles possível.

Enquanto isso Bella, que nunca havia sido convidada por Voldemort para uma valsa antes, estava meio sem saber como agir durante a musica, acabou deixando que ele a guiasse em silencio. Até que finalmente o homem puxou assunto.

-Você não é muito apegada a família, creio eu?

Ela a olhou curiosa.

-Porque pensa assim, Milorde?

-Você me parece uma pessoa forte. E ser apegada as coisas é para os fracos... Não concorda?

Ela fez que sim.

Mais algum tempo em silencio.

-Suponho que seja por isso então.

-Suponho que seja por isso "_o que",_ Milorde? – ele havia a deixado confusa.

-Que nos mentiu quando perguntamos sobre seu primo... Você sabe dele. – afirmou ele, fazendo com que Bella sentisse um frio cortar-lhe a espinha – Mas imagino que ele lhe seja tão insignificante que os encontros que tiveram e nada para vocês seja a mesma coisa. – ela entendeu rapidamente que o Lorde estava sendo cínico, polido, mas cínico – Mas resolvi te tirar para dançar por que queria deixar claro o quanto informações sobre ele seriam importantes para mim, minha cara. Seu primo...

-Ele não é mais meu primo. – cortou ela, arrancando um olhar surpreso de Voldemort, não era comum que lhe enfrentassem daquele jeito – Foi expulso da família, como já disse.

Ele sorriu.

Enquanto isso Sirius tentava se aproximar dos dois para escutar algo, mas a menina com a qual dançava não parava de falar, estava difícil escutar alguma coisa.

-Claro, claro. Mas como ia dizendo, esse Sirius Black é um dos subordinados de Dumbledore e está se tornando uma pedra no meu sapato. Gostaria de poder contar com a sua ajuda caso precise... ahã... Pô-lo no seu lugar... – Voldemort disse aquelas palavras calmamente, como se estivesse dizendo que iria tomar um café na esquina, ou coisa parecida.

Mas Bellatrix não era idiota de se negar a ajudar alguém como ele.

-Claro Milorde, pode contar comigo.

Sirius não chegou a ouvir muita coisa, apenas a última frase, até por que seu par cismou que deveriam travar uma conversa enquanto dançavam, seria cortes disse a menina a certa altura.

Ele a encarou por um segundo, a jovem não deveria ter muito mais que quinze anos.

-Me perdoe, não sou dado a diálogos. – respondeu friamente.

-Ela fez cara feia, e acabou por larga-lo (ou melhor, largar o Lestrange) no meio da pista. O baile parou, afinal, não era todo dia que um filho de uma família nobre era abandonado no meio da pista de dança do baile mais tradicional da comunidade bruxa.

Sirius até chegaria a rir da atitude infantil da garota se não estivesse chamando mais atenção do que gostaria.

-Mas felizmente, ou infelizmente, foi socorrido...

Ninguém menos que Lílian Evans. A ruiva se adiantou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e se dispôs a dançar com ele. Para o resto da festa ela estava sendo cortes com alguém que havia sido abandonado no meio da pista.

Eleficou a encarando,meio sem reação... "_Por que diabos Lílian estava sendo cortes justamente com Lestrange?" _Se perguntava, olhando incrédulo para a mão estendida, então a encarou sério, pensando se deveria ou não recusar o apoio, mas os olhos verdes de Lílian estavam firmes, ela sabia o que bem estava fazendo.

Com certa apreensão aceitou a mão estendida dela e os dois se puseram a dançar.

Alguns acharam bastante estranho que o jovemLestrange aceitasse esse tipo de gentileza, vinda logo de uma sangue ruim. Mas aos poucos o resto do baile voltou ao normal, como se aquela cena não estivesse acontecendo.

-Você dança muito bem, senhor Lestrange. – disse a ruiva a certa altura. Ele a encarou novamente e Lílian completou – Tão bem quanto um amigo meu.

Ele tentou não sorrir demais.

-Como se tocou? Estou tão ruim assim?

-Já vi esse cara dançando em uma outra festa que fui com o Tiago... Ele dança muito mal. – ela sorriu e engoliu o sorriso rapidamente, olhando a sua volta discretamente na espera que ninguém houvesse percebido – Estávamos te esperando.

-É, não foi muito fácil aparecer. Mas já descobri algumas coisas...

-Imaginei. Vimos quando Voldemort chegou também. Mas o que descobriu?

-Voldemort está atrás de informações sobre o Tiago...

Ela estranhou.

-Por que?

-Não sei, Lílian, não sei... Mas não gostei nada e...

-Com licença, senhor Lestrange. Será que podíamos trocar os pares?

Sirius virou o rosto lentamente, sem conseguir acreditar que a voz que ouvira fosse realmente de quem era. Apertou mais forte mão que segurava a de Lílian quando encarou os olhos de ninguém menos que Voldemort. Ele ainda trazia Bellatrix como par.

-Sei que não vai se opor a dançar com essa bela jovem. – disse o homem mais uma vez, insistindo na troca. Sirius não queria deixar, e pela forma como Lílian segurava sua mão, ela também estava apreensiva com aquilo – Tenho certeza que será uma companhia mais agradável que a sua.

Lílian bufou irritada, além de ser um maníaco assassino, louco e estar se metendo na sua dança ainda tinha a cara de pau de vir-lhe insultar. Quem ele pensava que era afinal?

-Claro que ele não se importará. – disse largando a mão de Sirius num impulso – Na verdade o senhor Lestrange estava detestando ter que dançar comigo... Imagino que o senhor também não vá gostar nem um pouco, aliais.

-Ah coisas mais importantes que os nossos afetos. – disse o homem em tom de falsa amabilidade, puxando-a sem muito cuidado para junto dele.

Sirius assistiu tudo apreensivo, mas acabou deixando a amiga se afastar depois de um aceno dela. Se pois a dançar com a prima ainda preocupado com a ruiva. "_A onde diabos estava Tiago para tira-la dali?"_ pensou.

* * *

-Isso não vai dar certo, Narcisa.

-Cala a boca, Dro. Isso vai dar certo sim e pronto.

-Ele não vira... Simplesmente não vira.

-Vamos ver se ele vem ou não vem. Entregou o bilhete? – a outra fez que sim – então ele virá.

As duas andavam sorrateiramente pelo jardim da mansão enquanto discutiam em voz baixa.

-Eu duvido. A Evans veio com ele, lembra?

-Eu não já mandei você calar essa boca enorme?

-Caramba, Cisa, é tão difícil entender que aqui não é hora nem lugar para se encontrarem? Que é perigoso.

-Pode até ser, mas preciso falar com ele... Não nos falamos desde o dia do cemitério e eu tenho muita coisa para falar com ele.

-Muita coisa, loira? – Tiago apareceu sorridente detrás de uma das árvores que enfeitavam o lugar.

Narcisa levou as mãos à cintura.

-Ora, ora, conseguiu se livrar da cenoura?

-Ela está dançando. – disse, sem se importar com a ofensa, era bem melhor que _"sangue ruim" _afinal – O que houve? Por que precisa tanto falar comigo? Sua irmã tem razão quando diz que aqui não é o lugar apropriado para nos vermos, loira, é perigoso.

-Eles querem você. – disse com urgência.

Ele apontou para o próprio peito.

-Eu? Euzinho? – sorriu cinicamente.

-É seu idiota! O Lorde quer você! E eles estão pensando em te pegar aqui mesmo. Acabei de deixar Lucio e seus amigos tramando uma forma de te tirar do salão discretamente e...

Tiago deu lhe um olhar preocupado e Andrômeda não pode deixar de notar como a expressão o fizera parecer mais velho e maduro de repente.

-Me tirar do salão discretamente? – ele olhou em volta, depois disse firmemente – Vão embora...

-Mas Tiago...

-Vá embora, loira! – ralhou fazendo sinal para que elas sumissem entre as árvores – Eles não vão precisar me tirar do salão discretamente! Você já conseguiu me tirar de lá, lembra? – Narcisa levou a mão à boca enquanto a irmã batia com a mão na testa... Como pudera ser tão idiota – Devem estar vindo atrás de mim... Agora vai embora! Anda!

Andrômeda não chegou a ouvir isso, prestava atenção num ruído que estava se aproximando e, percebendo que se tratava de passos, puxou a irmã fortemente para que se jogasse no chão para se esconderem entre as flores e a penumbra.

-Ora, ora, ora, Potter. Você por aqui? Que surpresa agradável, apanhador.

-Malfoy... – ele abriu um sorriso cínico, enquanto fingia não se importar com os outros dois que acompanhavam o loiro – Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. Não costumo achar agradável ficar sozinho com caras no escuro, sabe como é. – riu – Que tal voltarmos.

Ele sabia que aquilo não daria certo, assim que deu o primeiro passo na direção da casa, Lucio parou-o colocando a mão em seu peito.

-Não tão rápido Potter. Precisamos conversar.

-Não temos nada para conversar, Malfoy – ele abandonou o tom civilizado – Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Mas Milorde tem, Potter. Muita coisa, alias.

Os dois acompanhantes pararam um de cada lado dele. Não adiantaria tentar fugir, por isso ele não reagiu. Torceu apenas para que Andrômeda e Narcisa avisassem a alguém... E rápido.

* * *

No salão, Sirius continuava preocupado com a amiga, não parava de olhar para o casal que dançava a poucos metros dele e Bellatrix.

-Por que não a pede em casamento logo. – chiou a morena.

Ele a olhou surpreso, Bella trazia uma cara de tamanho desagrado pela atenção que ele estava dando a Lílian que suas feições chegavam a transmitir uma raiva quase palpável.

-Pare de besteiras Bella, eu só to preocupado com ela. – olhou de novo para o lado, Voldemort esbanjava um sorriso cínico, Lílian retribuía – Não sei o que deu na cabeça do seu "Lorde" para resolver tira-la para dançar... Aquele maníaco odeia gente como a Lílian.

-E você adora. – ela tentava fingir desdém, mas não conseguia – Alias, com quantas sangue ruins você já dormiu heim?

-Algumas, mas ao contrario do que está pensando, a Lílian não faz parte da lista, ok. – Bella parecia ter ficado um pouco feliz com a afirmação, embora não acreditasse de todo nela – É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes de mim, Belinha?

-Nem em sonho... Rodolfus!

Sirius riu. Despois resolveu dar-lhe um pouco de atenção. Precisava desviar o pensamento da prima para o problema que tinha logo ao lado.

-Bom, não sei se vai se importar mas, - encostou a boca no ouvido dela e completou – faz algum tempo que eu só sonho com você sabe.

-Mentiroso.

-Serio... Não nos vemos desde antes de ontem, não é... Estou com saudades.

-E pelo visto vai continuar... – ele estranhou o comentário – Você não acha que eu cai na historinha de que está aqui por minha causa, não é Sirius? Você e seu amiguinho estão armando algo.

-É estávamos, armamos de passar o Dia das Bruxas juntos e com nossas namoradas.

-Você tem namorada é?

Ele juntou a cintura dela, Bella engoliu seco. Nem precisou dizer mais nada.

Então um novo movimento do casal da festa o fez desviar a atenção de novo. Voldemort havia girado Lílian com certa força desnecessária. Por sorte a amiga não desequilibrou.

-Droga! Onde está o Tiago, caramba!

-Deve estar se agarrando com a Cisa. – resmungou Bellatrix.

-Não, a Cisa ta ali, olha. – a loira havia acabado de reaparecer no salão ao lado da irmã – Ela parece aflita... O que será que houve?

Andrômeda falara algo e se afastara da irmã, com rapidez. Foi quando a música que dançavam terminou.

-Vamos lá perguntar. – disse a morena.

Sirius olhou para Lílian, Voldemort fazia uma reverência seca, a dança havia acabado para eles também.

Deu graças mentalmente e seguiu a amante por entre os convidados. Até chegarem a Narcisa.

-Bella eu preciso falar com você! – disse ela com urgência, engolindo a frase ao perceber a proximidade de Lestrange – Mas preciso falar com você sozinha.

Bella levantou a sobrancelha esquerda.

-É sobre aquele meu... "Incomodo"? – era assim que elas tratavam o caso dela com Tiago sempre que havia gente inapropriada por perto.

-Ah! Pode falar. Isso aqui não é o Rodolfus, Cisa... É o Sirius.

O homem olhou com certa censura para ela.

-Era pra ser um disfarce, sabe...

Bella deu de ombros.

-Sirius! Ah Graças a Merlin é você! – disse Cisa com certo alívio – O Lucio pegou o Tiago.

-O que! – ela estava tão atordoada que nem percebeu que a cenoura–mor estava logo atrás do primo – A onde? – perguntou a ruiva.

Cisa a encarou por um segundo, não havia tempo para ignora-la, respirou fundo e disse.

-No jardim! Rápido! Talvez possamos para-los.

Os quatro saíram dali o mais rápido que a discrição permitia. Bella os seguiu sendo puxada pela mão de Sírius, claro, isso tudo enquanto pensava _"eu não acredito que estaou indo 'mais uma vez' salvar o Potter"._

-Eles disseram o que queriam com ele, Cisa? – perguntou Sirius no meio do caminho.

-Não, só entendi que quem quer falar com ele é o Lorde. – tentou não soltar um resmungo, dizendo que tinha medo que eles o matassem, mas não era preciso, o primo já havia entendido o seu olhar.

-Droga! - praguejou ele.


	9. Conversa Séria

Oi gente.. depois de meses de ibernação aqui estou de volta com um novo cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas primeiro vamos comentar as últimas reviews pq essta é a melhor parte hahahahhahahha

* * *

**Mary -** Sim! Sim! Muito Interessante essa fic!! Continue Escrevendo! Bjs

_Sei que eu demorei... desculpa, mas aqui está!!!!!! Continuei!!!!!!!!!!_

**Echizen Ruki_ -_** OI nossa tah muito legal! To adorando a fic! tah mt mt mt bem escrita Ah...nhe, eh isso... Agora estou curiosa, qual das tres vai ser a primeira a virar animago?.. Tomara q seja a Bella 0...Em que elas se transformam? o.O .. Basiers

_Na verdade eu ainda não sei… só sei em que vai se trasformar a que vai ganhar, serve??? Hahahhahahhah Mas eu não vou dizer qual delas vai ganhar ne... ia ficar sem graça!_

**Adriana Black** - Aew!! cap novo! mtoO bom mesmo!! adorei xD vixii... qru ve u tiagu sair dessa agura... auhauhauhauahaa isso q dah... ficar dando as escapulidas com a loira... mal posso esperar pra ve qndo a lily descobrir auhahuahuahuauhah pq ela vai descobrir neeh?? xD entonz eh isso... vou esperar u próximu cap bjinhuUsS

_Drika!!!! Minha adorada salve salve!!!!!! To com saudades das suas reviews heim!!!!  
Ah... bom, eu ainda não sei se a Lílian vai descobrir não... Tenho que manter a coerência com os livros originais e acho q se a Lílian descobrir o Harry não nasce hahahahahahhahahhahahaaah_

**Doom Potter -** Hahaha! Dona Mira resolveu dar o ar de sua graça eh? Pois saiba que como seu sempre digo, o cap ficou muito BOM! Eu adoro a sua fic e mal posso esperar o desfecho, amei o Sirius disfarçado, mas ainda sim.. Eu aguardo ansiosa o que vai acontecer qdo ele chegar lah p/ salvar o Tiago... Imagine soh? Rodolfos vs. Voldie... Então, em nome de todos os fãs dessa PERFic , eu peço pelo amor de Merlin: não demore p/ postar! E boa sorte com a sua X9!  
bYE bYE

_O Sirius é foda até com cara de Lestrange... impressionante não??? Hahahahha Bom, aqui está o que aconteceu qd ele chega para salva-l, espero que goste..._

_A X9 vai ser a próxima a ser atualizada, espero... O próximo cap ta quase pronto.. A misão do Draco vai começar hahahahhahha_

**Angel -** Ah, finalmente Mira! Achei que vc tinha mesmo desistido da fic!! Ainda bem que não, pois vc é minha escritora favorita!! Continua essa, eu to adorando!

_Brigado pelo "favorita" Angel!!!! Continue deixando reviews ta bom, eu adoro!!! bjs_

**Victoria Black-Lupin -** Oi Mira! Adorei sua fic (não comentei antes pq o tamanho da minha cabeça não faz jus a minha memória P).Mas,como está todo mundo dizendo,a Lily precisa se vingar do James. Ele está muito safado,convenhamos. Ou uma boa lição,ou um bom chifre.o/  
E,aliás,a ação S/B está fodástica XD.A parte do cemitério foi apenas uma das melhores.  
B-jus!

_Ai Viky!!!!!! Tadinho do James hahahahahahahhah_

_Depois desse cap vcs vão querer mata-lo então!!!!!!!! Hahhahahahahahhah É um canalha mesmo! Cachorro, sem vergonha! Ordinário!!!! Mas é por isso que o amamos, não é/????_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Conversa Séria**

Um tapa forte arrancou sangue de sua boca. Olhou cheio de raiva para o cararsco a sua frente.

-Então, Potter? Não parece tão grande agora, heim...

-Mande seus amiguinhos me soltarem Malfoy e eu te mostro quem parece o que aqui.

Mas um tapa lhe fez se calar.

-Sabe, se continuarmos assim você vai acabar ficando sem sua boca... O que vai ser bom, já que não vai poder mais falar às besteiras que fala.

"_Ou beijar a boca gostosa da sua noivinha..."_ pensou ele, deixando escapar um sorriso cínico, por sorte o outro não percebeu.

-Bom Malfoy... – acabou por dizer, sem conseguir ficar quieto - Prefiro falar besteiras do que pensar besteiras... Que é o seu caso.

Mas um tapa forte em seu rosto o fez pensar que se não estivesse sendo muito bem seguro pelos amiguinhos do loiro, Malfoy certamente não estaria mais respirando no momento.

* * *

-Temos que nos dividir!

-Dividirmos para que, Cisa? Ninguém conhece esse jardim, só vamos acabar nos perdendo.

-Narcisa tem razão, Bella. – disse a voz masculina ao perceber o olhar implorante da prima. Ela podia ser a sua prima mais distante, mas, mesmo assim, Sirius a compreendia sem muitas palavras – É melhor mesmo, assim cobrimos uma área maior em menos tempo, sabe-se lá o que estão fazendo com o Tiago...

Bellatrix bufou em desagrado.

-Também acho, Sirius. – disse Lílian, olhando preocupada para a imensidão escura a qual chamavam de "jardim" – Vou seguir para a direita, você vai pelo outro lado.

Natural ela não dividir as irmãs Black, primeiro por que elas não lhe obedeceriam. E segundo porque não confiava nelas, nem queria pensar o que aconteceria se as duas encontrassem Tiago sozinhas... Eram capazes de ajudarem a torturá-lo.

O homem encarou novamente os olhos azuis de Narcisa, que, para surpresa dos demais, concordou com a divisão da ruiva.

-Certo, a Cisa vai comigo. Você segue com a Lílian, Bellatrix.

-Posso saber por que?

-Por que eu estou pedindo, ok?

Ela se aproximou do corpo dele e disse num sussurro, que mesmo baixo pode ser ouvido pelas demais.

-Vai ter que me pagar muito bem o favor de ficar do lado de uma sangue ruim, entendeu?

Sirius encarou Lílian por sobre os ombros da morena. Ela revirou os olhos entediada.

-Prometo pagar-lhe bem, ok. Mas depois vemos isso. – deu-lhe um selinho rápido – Agora vamos.

E se separaram.

* * *

Outro bofetão.

A dor física parecia se alastrar por cada centímetro dos músculos de Tiago, mas não era aquilo que mais lhe afligia no momento. Sua preocupação agora estava voltada para Lílian, que permanecia dentro do salão de baile.

Por que a deixará sozinha? Por que? Se aqueles cretinos tinham tido a audácia de pagá-lo, ela com certeza estava em maus lençóis também.

_Se ao menos Sirius tivesse aparecido._

Tentou pensar que o amigo estaria por perto. Não houve uma só vez em que o outro o deixara na mão, e essa não seria a primeira. Ele prometera que viria, então ele viria... Só torcia para que chegasse a tempo.

-Está dando uma festinha particular e nem me chama, Malfoy. Vou ficar chateado desse jeito.

Tiago olhou para o alto com certa dificuldade... Tudo que ele precisava agora era mais um dos amiguinhos do loiro para segurá-lo enquanto era espancado.

-Rodolphus! – disse Malfoy sorrindo falsamente – Desculpe, mas você estava dançando quando surgiu a oportunidade de conversarmos com o nosso querido apanhador.

-Apanhador? – Tiago viu Lestrange olhar com curiosidade para seu rosto – Ah sim, o apanhador da seleção nacional... Qual é o motivo dessa conversa tão agradável? Ele andou perdendo algum pomo? – virou-se novamente para o "convidado" – Desculpe-me à ignorância, mas eu não costumo acompanhar o campeonato.

Tiago bufou em desagrado. Isso não era hora para gracinhas... O cara parecia até o Sirius, com aquele humor negros nas piores horas...

-Estamos o amaciando... – rugiu alguém nas costas dele. Com aquela dicção não dava pra dizer que o homem falava.

-Amaciando para que, meu caro Crabble?

-Para o lorde. – finalizou Malfoy. Tiago gelou – Ele me pediu para conversar com o nosso Potter aqui, Rodolphus.

-Pediu? Quando? – Sirius sabia muito bem que a conversa de Malfoy e Voldemort havia terminado sem aquele tal pedido.

Lucius se irritou.

-Não é da sua conta, se não pretende ajudar então suma da minha frente, Lestrange.

-Clama... – disse o outro levantando as mãos em sinal de paz – Só gostaria de lembrá-lo que o Lorde quer o rapaz vivo... Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi...

-E desde quando você entende algo? Não consegue entender nem que a minha querida cunhadinha não quer nada com você!

Sirius ficou particularmente feliz ao escutar aquilo, tanto que um leve sorriso passou pelos seus lábios.

Um sorriso identificado por Tiago. Apesar do olho roxo.

-A Bellinha não gosta de qualquer coisa mesmo... – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo que apntava sua varinha para o estomago dele – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – gritou paralisando o loiro, e, antes que os demais percebessem a varinha já estava apontada para eles - _Estupefaça! _Vamos embora daqui Tiago! – gritou puxando o amigo que, aquela altura já sabia quem realmente se tratava.

-Sirius? – perguntou ele, sem se eximir de seguir o outro.

-Quem mais seria?

-Você está horrível... – resmungou Tiago entre risos enquanto corriam para fora do minúsculo quarto onde eram guardados os equipamentos de jardinagem.

-Horrível está você com esses hematomas. Tem gente que vai reclamar...

-Graças a Merlin você conseguiu tirá-lo de lá, Sirius! – era Narcisa que apareci das sombras e abraçava o moreno – Eles te machucaram muito?

-Ah... Nada demais, loira... Mas agora vamos sumir daqui antes que eles voltem a se mexer.

Ela passou o dedo pelo corte no supercílio do rapaz, que deixava o sangue correr-lhe pelo olho direito.

-Foi culpa minha... – choramingou.

-Não foi culpa sua loira, fique calma, ok. – encarou o amigo, os cabelos já começavam a crescer e escurecer – O efeito da poção já está passando cara.

-Hora de irmos mesmo...

-Cadê a Lílian?

-Foi para o outro lado, com a Bellatrix...

-Com a sua prima louca e sanguinária que odeia nascidos trouxas???? Por Merlin, Sirius!

-Hey, calma... Era isso ou a Cisa não poderia me dizer que sabia onde você estava. Preferia o que? Que a Lílian se tocasse que ela sabe demais sobre a sua vida, heim? – Tiago realmente não sabia qual opção era, mas perigosa – Além do mais, tenho certeza que, caso seja necessário, a Lílian vai saber dar cabo da Bella...

Potter tinha lá suas duvidas, mas resolveu confiar no amigo.

-Vamos atrás delas então. E sair daqui correndo... – voltou a encarar Narcisa – E você, trate de voltar para aquele salão e fingir que não sabe de nada do que aconteceu. Está bem? – ela acenou positivamente, em seguida o abraçou fortemente, como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava realmente bem.

-Não temos tempo para isso, prima... – avisou Sirius.

Muito embora fosse verdade, foi Tiago quem não deu atenção para o aviso e, incentivado pelo olhar de medo da garota que ainda se mantinha abraçada a ele, a beijou.

Um beijo doce, leve e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Era mentira dizer para si mesmo que não gostava dela, bobagem... Ele a adorava, adorava saber por aquele olhar o tanto que ela se preocupava, o tanto que ela se importava.

Lílian?

O que sentia por Lílian era amor, algo bem diferente. Sabia que um dia teria que escolher definitivamente entre os dois sentimentos, e também sabia exatamente por qual escolheria. Mas enquanto o momento crucial não chegasse, Tiago simplesmente não conseguiria abrir mão daquele olhar apaixonado.

E, naquele segundo, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era pedir a Merlin que o momento da sua escolha nunca chegasse.


	10. DESVENDADOS

**Capítulo X**

**Desvendados**

-Thiago?

Ele soltou os lábios da loira rogando a Merlin que a voz que lhe chamara não fosse de quem pensava ser. Virou-se sem muita esperança, porem. Ele conhecia bem a voz de Lílian para se enganar.

O olhar que ela lhe dava foi pior do que qualquer atitude descabida ou arrombo de agressividade que ele já imaginara tantas vezes, ao pensar com seus botões como seria caso aquilo algum dia acontecesse.

Lílian estava bem mais que zangada, ou irritada... Ela estava decepcionada com ele.

Atrás dela, Bellatrix tentava se manter sóbria, mas a vontade de rir estava ganhando a disputa interna. E o olhar sério que Sirius lhe dava só fazia a guerra pender mais para a gargalhada.

-Lílian eu posso explicar.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Duvido que consiga, Thiago... – disse, no tom mais frio que ele jamais a escutara usar – De qualquer jeito não é hora para isso. Temos que sair daqui.

-Há uma saída pela lateral direita da mansão, - disse Narcisa rapidamente – A Dro foi até lá se certificar que o caminho estaria livre. – voltou-se para o primo – Ela ficou de avisar o seu amigo, Lupin é isso? – ele concordou - ... para que trouxesse reforços.

Sirius acenou prontamente e esticou a mão para que Lílian seguisse até ele. Ele sabia que a amiga não aceitaria tal atitude de Thiago, não naquele momento.

-Certo, vamos então, é por aqui.

Sem mais palavras ela passou pelo namorado e sua amante, seguindo na frente do grupo que se retiraria.

-Tchauzinho, querida... – gracejou Bellatrix cinicamente, enquanto acenava com a mão – O desprazer foi todo meu... – sob um novo olhar de censura do amante.

Thiago se limitou a agradecer Narcisa com um olhar e os seguiu.

-Vamos maninha... – disse Bella a puxando pelo braço – Vamos sair daqui antes que seu noivinho também descubra o que não deve. – ela ouviu a caçula soluçar baixo, mas só achou prudente falar quando já haviam entrado novamente no salão – E pare de chorar.

-Desculpe-me por não ser fria e sem sentimentos como você irmã... Mas a noite de hoje foi um pouco demais para mim.

-Não sei por que o drama, devia estará alegre, soltando fogos alias. Seu amante saiu vivo e seu noivo não descobriu nada. O que não se pode dizer da noivinha do Potter.

-Ela vai matá-lo. – choramingou a outra.

-Nós os mataríamos... A cenoura de sangue ruim não tem pulso para isso. Ela vai, no máximo, largar dele. – sorriu diabolicamente – E liberar o caminho para você... – concluiu.

Narcisa sorrir discretamente.

-Eu não sei se agradeço a Merlin ou não por ser sua irmã, sabia.

* * *

-Obrigada por me acompanhar, Sirius... não era necessário. Boa noite. – ela virou-lhe as costas para entrar em casa.

-Lílian... – a ruiva se voltou para ele novamente – Não quer conversar? – ela abriu a boca para responder-lhe grosseiramente, mas ele foi mais rápido – Com alguém que realmente saiba o que aconteceu?

Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu debochada.

-Alguém que é o melhor amigo dele... Não muito obrigada.

-Posso ser o melhor amigo dele... Mas não acho que ele agiu certo.

-Você não acha? Você? Poupe-me, Sirius.

-Lílian... – ele se aproximou dela, tocou-lhe os dois ombros gentilmente – o fato de eu ser um cretino não significa que eu ache que Thiago deva fazer igual... Ainda mais com você... Você é a mulher da vida dele, Li... Não foi uma nem duas vezes que o mandei parar com isso, mas as coisas começaram a se complicar. Ele não fazia isso por gostar...

-Eu não quero saber, Sirius... – os olhos verdes começaram a lacrimejar, ela balançou a cabeça fortemente para tentar espantar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu – Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Como?

Sem pensar duas vezes ele a puxou para junto do sei peito e a abraçou.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que ela se acalmasse um pouco e ele achasse seguro começar a falar.

-Eles começaram bem antes de vocês... Na época em que começaram a namorar não estavam mais juntos, Lílian... Ele teve uma recaída na primeira briga que tiveram só que... Quando voltaram, ele não conseguiu se livrar mais dela. – ela continuava a soluçar no seu peito, sem interrompê-lo, porém – Não vou defender o Thiago, ele deveria ter sido mais firme, mas minha prima, assim como toda família, sabe como manipular uma situação para ter o que quer... – ele levantou-lhe o rosto para que a amiga o encarasse. Os olhos tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos – Narcisa vem passando informações sobre a organização de Voldemort para Thiago. – ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sem compreender – De certa forma, o que eles tinham era uma barganha.

-Você está tentando me dizer que o meu namorado é, praticamente, _um garoto de programa_, Sirius? Isso não é muito melhor do que ele ser um galinha, sabe.

-Se você levar em consideração que a moeda são informações que podem nos ajudar a parar aquele maníaco, acho que faz muita diferença sim... – beijou-lhe a testa docemente antes de afastá-la um pouco – Pense nisso.

E se saiu.

* * *

Ele se deixou cair sentado no sofá do amigo, exausto. Aquela, sem dúvida alguma, fora a pior noite de sua vida.

Fora encurralado. Fora pego. Fora espancado. E como isso tudo não bastasse. Fora um idiota ao magoar Lílian da forma que fizera.

-Tome... – disse Remo, lhe esticando um copo de bebida forte – Vai te fazer bem...

Aceitou de bom grado e, engoliu o líquido de uma só vez, sob os olhares preocupados dos amigos.

-Onde está o Sirius que não volta logo... – resmungou.

-Ele foi acompanhar a Lílian e tentar acalmá-la um pouco... Não vai ser uma tarefa muito fácil, você sabe. Suponho que vá demorar.

Soltou um longo suspiro e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, apoiando-a nas costas do sofá.

-Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu, Thiago. – murmurou Pedro, enquanto arrumava-lhe uma almofada para que pudesse encostar melhor a cabeça.

Ele o encarou com gratidão. Pedro estava sempre lá nos momentos mais difíceis, sempre solicito. E ele nunca lhe dera o devido valor.

Seus segredos ele só compartilhava com Sirius. As vezes com Remo, mais por ele já ter entendido o que acontecia do que por ele resolver lhe contar de bom grado. Mas nunca compartilhava nada com Pedro.

Hoje ele se perguntava por que o baixinho nunca fora uma opção.

-Eu... falhei na missão... A Lílian ficou brava...

-Ela me pareceu brava demais para ser só isso.

-Bom seja o que for eles vão resolver logo... – interferiu Remo, fazendo Thiago dar-lhe um olhar de agradecimento que não foi percebido pelo terceiro – Me faça um favor Pedro. Há alguma ervas no armário do canto, lá na cozinha. Pegue-as para mim e coloque para ferver. Acho que um feitiço simples não vai resolver todos esses hematomas.

O mais baixo assentiu e se retirou em seguida, enquanto remo começou a trabalhar em curar-lhe alguns machucados.

-Está tão ruim assim? – ele fez que não.

-Não está pior que seu coração... – murmurou – Ela lhe pegou com a prima do Sirius, não foi? – Thiago concordou, envergonhado – Fez bem em não contar ao Pedro...

O moreno olhou surpreso.

-Eu confio nele, Remo.

-Eu também confio nele. Mas se isso chegar aos ouvidos do noivo da garota, ela terá problemas bem maiores dos que os seus...

-Eu sei...

-Há gente demais sabendo disso... Lílian por exemplo. – parou de atuar sobre os machucados para encarar o amigo – O que vai fazer agora, heim?

-Eu não sei Aluado... Eu realmente não sei.

* * *

Quando saiu da casa da ruiva, Sirius achou melhor passar no seu apartamento antes de ir encontrar Thiago na casa de Remo.

Sabia que o amigo devia estar definhando por noticias sobre a namorada, mas não tinha informações tão importantes que requeressem seu imediato comparecimento. Na verdade ele não achava que a conversa que tivera com ela fosse mudar algo. Esperança ele até tinha, queria muito que Lílian e Thiago não se separassem... Mas... Era uma esperança bastante pequena.

-Onde estava? - perguntou a mulher morena assim que ele abriu a porta. Não foi exatamente uma surpresa encontrar Bellatrix a lhe aguardar.

Sorriu, feliz por vê-la. Tudo que mais queria após aquela noite cansativa era se perder nos braços dela.

-Não importa. – disse a puxando pela cintura e colando seus lábios aos da prima – Já perdemos tempo demais... – e a puxou para o quarto.


End file.
